


The Amalas . And Kai !

by Monaskai



Category: MS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monaskai/pseuds/Monaskai





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte’s fingers dug into the armrests of the chair, stomach dropping out of her stomach. Tears were already forming in her eyes, falling down her face in fat globs while her breathing hitched, chest constricting around her ribs. Her mind was screaming that it was a lie, one of the god’s sick pranks, her shoulders beginning to shake and tremble as everything crashed down against her shoulders. She buckled under the weight, burying her face in her hands as sobs racked her body, a scream of frustration building from deep at the core of her being.

“You’re lying,” Charlotte’s voice was twisted into knots. “Y-you have to be lying…!”

She raised her head, arms constricting around her belly, feeling as if she had been pummeled there, the skin abused and everything underneath broken. Emma looked genuinely distraught, cyan eyes dark and troubled, the tips of her teeth peeking out of her lips as she tried and failed to produce an explanation. Her brow was furrowed, gently pulling Charlotte’s hands away from her belly and holding them tightly in tiny hands. Emma moved them into one hand and wiped tears away with some hesitation, the action unfamiliar to her.

“I’m sorry,” Emma’s voice was final, grave and flat. “I’m so sorry, Charlie.”

“Y-you can’t… You’re GOD, Emma,” Charlotte’s tone was desperate. “You’re god, you… you have to be able to do something-”

“I can’t undo the magic of an elder god,” she said quietly. “If Minerva had set the spell, it might’ve been possible. But Michaelis… it looks like he was the one.”

“So that’s it?”

Emma looked away before nodding. Charlotte hung her head before locking up, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks. Emma frowned, holding her face in her hands as Charlotte giggled, high pitched and frenzied, eyes wide. Charlotte held her hands over her mouth and shook her head.

“I have to tell Aris.”

“I can-” Emma offered, but Charlotte shook her head, flipping hair behind her shoulder.

“It has to come from me. Just… just explain it one more time.”

Emma pulled her robe tighter around her, eyes on the floor. “To prevent the Seraphim population from running rampant, they culled numbers by placing hexes on them that prevented them from having children. It looks like you were one of the ones who were cursed. Michaelis placed it, and because he was god, I can’t undo the spell.”

“So, if I had belonged to any other fucking family of Divine-”

“I could have fixed it,” Emma said quietly.

“Was Aris cursed, too?” she raised her head.

Emma looked nervous. “According to Columban, Aris was bought out of an auction by his father. I can’t find confirmation that he was, but Columban also said they later found out his paperwork was also forged. … It’s likely Aris was the product of an illegal birth and not cursed if he was born by accident or outside Godhand regulations for Seraph breeding.”

“So, I’m the problem.”

Emma flinched. “No, Charlotte, that’s not what I-”

“I didn’t even know!” she shouted. “I didn’t even know-”

“Charlie, the whole design of the system they implemented was so that you didn’t know. Neither of you knew, that was the entire point.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he’s going to leave me because I can’t bear him a child!”

Emma went silent for a second after her outburst. Charlotte tried to unsuccessfully stop the tears, trying to hide her face when she felt a hesitant hand on her wrist, little claws tapping fragile skin. She sniffed and looked up with blurry vision through the tears, trembling as Emma pulled her into a small but brief hug. Emma stepped back quickly, tense and nervous. She was biting into her lip with the point of a canine fang, still looking at the floor.

“He won’t leave you.”

“He’s spent weeks trying to research it,” Charlotte’s voice was small. “And then this-”

“Was hidden knowledge. Not published. I didn’t even know about it until I started digging.”

Charlotte wiped her eyes. Emma stepped forward again, this time a little braver.

She took her hand.

Emma sighed and nodded. Charlotte stood up shakily, unconsciously holding her stomach. Emma removed her hand from her belly and squeezed it, leading her to the door. The little god walked with her to the labs in silence, swinging Charlotte’s hand between them. When they reached the doors of Aris’ lab, Emma squeezed her hand one more time and left without a word.

Charlotte pushed open the first double door, stepping inside. She hugged her stomach, trying to listen for any sound indication of where he was. It was eerily silent, not weird bubbling noises on the verge of exploding, no hammering, no nothing. Her chest tightened again. 

“A-aris?”

No response. Charlotte sniffed and wiped her eyes again, calling out once more. It echoed. Maybe he had hearing protection on. Maybe he was asleep. Maybe anything that meant she could delay telling him. Delay the disappointment that would be on his face, terrible words on his tongue of maybe if you weren’t such a whore they never would have cursed you, the inevitability of him leaving and taking away her ring. Taking away her ring. Her tears fell heavier. He was going to be disgusted with her. He wanted one so bad. One with her, and she couldn’t provide. She wanted one. She wanted to be able to be a real mother, raise a young Seraphim without the shackles around their neck, one who understood and knew what freedom was without fighting for it. A little boy or girl who would grow up hearing stories of the Architect and the Chariot that broke their chains, and-

And the doors opened again and Charlotte whirled around. Aris had walked in, glasses sliding down his face with his nose buried in a report. He did a double take at first when he raised his head, a smile immediately fading into a frown laced with concern as his eyebrow knitted together. 

“Charlie, what’s wrong?”

She burst into tears again. Aris sprinted to her side and brought her tight against his chest, tossing the report up into the air for an arm to grab and whisk away. He shushed her, standing perfectly still as her cries bounced off the walls, ringing like the death toll of a bell. Aris tapped her shoulder, kissing her forehead when she raised her head.

“C’mon, let’s go to my office.”

Charlotte followed him like a blind woman, a sick feeling rooting in every portion of her body. She was going to throw up. Aris kept his arm around her shoulder, taking her along a route that avoided his assistants and technicians. When he flicked his office door open, Charlotte’s heart nearly stopped beating. Dread was turning her tongue to cotton, stiffening her limbs as he sat her down in his high back chair, kneeling down in front of her. Charlotte hated this. Everyone was treating her like she was made of glass, but she knew if she told him she would shatter.

“What’s wrong?” his voice was so gentle. Charlotte shook her head, eyes watering and blurring her vision. Aris sighed through his nose and pushed another chair up beside hers, taking her hands and rubbing the backs with rough thumbs.

“I-i…” she sniffed. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how the fuck to say it.”

Amber eyes filled with worry. Aris looked terrified. She hated that. Charlotte dropped his hands and hugged her middle, pulling her knees up to her chest. He threw his glasses on the desktop and opened his mouth once before rubbing his eyes. He looked tired. He always looked tired. She was about to slap him with one more thing to worry over, one more project she knew he would obsess over finding the answers to.

“Just tell me.”

Charlotte flinched. It was the tone of voice he used when he was bracing himself for pain, strained, gruff, and deep. Losing all of its lightheartedness and jovialness, the little sparkle in his eyes going dull as the shadows ringing his eyes. Charlotte took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hissing out air between her teeth.

“We can’t have a child.”

Aris’ head snapped up as soon as her eyes opened. “W-what? Why? What are you talking about-”

“I-i can’t have a child,” she stammered, cheeks burning. “I’m sorry.”

“Charlie, there are ways, I’ve been looking into them-”

“They won’t work.”

He flinched as if she had struck him. “That… That’s not… You- WE don’t know that for sure. Everything I’ve looked at points to solutions or identifying problems, I can figure this out. Please don’t lose faith in me. There are things I’ve been meaning to talk to you about, things that we can try-”

“Aris,” she hissed. “Stop. Just. J-just let me…”

She choked back tears, shoving the butts of her palms against her eyes. “Did… did you know that there were actual… regulations on Seraphim? On how they let us exist?”

“Besides the whole indentured servitude, no not-”

“Well, to keep us from…” she sniffed. “From breeding, they fucking sterilized Seraphim. I… I’m sterilized.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he almost sounded scared. “They… How, why-”

“I don’t know,” Charlotte whispered. “Emma uncovered an entire code of regulations. All of this was in it. My ID tag was registered with the system they had.”

“What about-”

“According to Emma, you’re not.”

“Emma’s god,” Aris’ sounded small and scared, crying now. “Emma has to be able to fix it. I mean, Fiends were the source of all magic, she has to-”

Charlotte shook her head and sobbed. Aris sat back, obviously trying to process everything she just threw at him. She hated his expression. He just looked lost and confused. Everything he had been working on for them for weeks suddenly deemed irrelevant and futile by one stupid curse. She was waiting on him to speak, but when he covered his mouth and just shook his head, fear shot through her like a bullet. Charlotte shook as she slid out of his chair, reaching out to him. Aris looked at her hand and then took it, pulling her tightly against him.

He cradled her while she cried, slouching back.

“So we’re not having a kid?” his voice trembled. “Ever?”

Charlotte nodded. “You… you could find someone else who could.”

“No.”

Charlotte wrapped arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Aris’ arms wrapped around her, leaning his head against hers. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

“There is no ‘someone else’,” his voice cracked. “There’s only you. It’s always been you.”

Charlotte broke. All she could do was cry and cling to him, shaking through wave after wave of viscous tears. Hands slid under her shirt to run over her back, his own shoulders shaking. Charlotte could feel tears hitting her collarbone, hers soaking through his lab coat and shirt beneath. How the fuck was this fair? Everything they did, everything they changed, and the past was still biting them in the ass. The brand on her chest burned beneath her skin, a permanent reminder of what had been. 

Of what would never come.

“A-a-aris, I’m sorry-”

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered with a sniff. “It’s not your fault.”

“So we’re not having a kid?” Aris’ voice was broken. “Ever?”

Columban’s stomach dropped.

He could hear Charlotte sobbing her heart out through the door, wailing to the heavens, hear Aris trying to desperately reassure her. What was there to reassure? She’d been robbed of the ability to have a child. 

Guilt gnawed at him. Columban had never performed such a disgusting spell on any Seraphim. He could remember his father trying to force him, clicking his tongue in disappointment when his son’s jaw clamped shut. He had sworn to himself he’d never commit something so foul.

The report he needed to deliver seemed irrelevant now.

Columban dropped it into Aris’ mailbox and quickly left, Charlotte’s feeble sobs following him the entire deathmarch back to the Gamekeepers’ wing. He despised her husband, but she was… Well, Charlotte deserved better. Charlotte spared his life once while Aris and Emma laid waste to his family’s estate. She was the one who had pulled Emma off of him and screamed enough was enough, forcing Aris to his knees when he tried to spear him through.

Wouldn’t it be fair? A life for a life?

He ignored Ronne chirping at him as he folded his hands behind his back, deep in thought. Columban shut his office door behind him, locking it for best measure. He thought about this far too often for his liking. Aris had always been a thorn in his side from far before he’d been given the nickname of The Instigator. Columban remembered catching him stealing books from the family library, recalled when they caught him and came to take him away. Remembered the fear in everyone’s eyes when Aris’ will reared its ugly head the first time. Every light in their estate had exploded, anything connected to electricity fried.

Similar stories emerged about a White Witch in the Godhands’ estate. A fearsome young woman who could force people to do her chores, pilot them around like zombies. Columban toyed with the ends of his braid.

For fuck’s sake, he hated Aris. But that shouldn’t stand in the way of Charlotte’s right as a woman to have autonomy over her own body. Columban groaned and dialed Emma’s line with his forehead buried in his arms on the desk. He hoped she wouldn’t answer.

“What, bird brain?”

Columban’s stomach flipped. “Are you preoccupied at the moment?”

“I’m trying to learn your stupid Divine magic.”

His ears perked at that. “Why?”

“None of your business.”

Dear lord, she had moments of maturity and then he was slapped across the face that she was nothing but a child. “Would you like a tutor? I have something I need to discuss with you anyway.”

“Only if you can show me how to do that star thing.”

Columban hung up and began the trek up to Emma’s throne room. He hated being alone with her, but if this was what was necessary, so be it. When he entered her quarters, he was mildly surprised to see her sitting on the floor with a slew of books and diagrams spread around her. She had set up a crude target, growling as she fired a ball of black fire at it, groaning as she fell backwards into her ring.

“Divinity doesn’t use emotions the way Fiendish does,” he called. “If you’re worked up, you won’t access it.”

Emma sat up and glared at him, half of her robe sliding down her upper body to reveal the dark fabric of glimmering Fiend armor beneath. “Everything says it uses logic. How do you access logic?”

“Well, considering you are a Fiend, an entity of chaos,” he sighed, kneeling down by her ring to sit. “You will have a hard time finding it.”

Emma rolled her eyes. He took one of her books and flipped through it, eyebrows raising. “Why are you studying curses? This is much more advanced-”

“Did you know Divine castrated Seraphim?” Emma growled. “Because you did that.”

Columban sighed. “I had no part in it. It has always been a foul act. Is that why you were asking me about how the Leannains acquired Aris?”

Emma scoffed. “No.”

“If there was a way to reverse Charlotte’s condition, would you be willing to assist me in finding it? I know gods can’t undo another god’s will. But with my knowledge of magic and your power, there may be a loophole.”

Her pupils narrowed into slits. He almost thought she’d send him away when Emma set another book down between them, and started asking questions. Columban answered all of them.

Aris had slowly come to terms with the fact they’d never have children. Charlotte had not.

It had been a few months. Charlotte was better, but she cried often. She was angry at herself for absolutely no reason, cursing things far out of her control. Aris wouldn’t blame her for that. He despised it just as much. Even after everything, there were still chains around her wrists she’d never break. She wouldn’t even look at Columban anymore. If he spoke during meetings, he’d watch her fade into the background, eyes watering.

He was taking a report to Columban’s office for her. He had been for some time now.

The Gamekeepers’ wing was always quiet. Today was no exception. Ronne waved to him as he walked by his office door, peridot eyes twinkling as he talked on the phone, evidently ordering the construction of District 1. Aris saw the layout of the city plan he designed on the wall, Ronne pointing to it occasionally as different buildings were highlighted. He didn’t feel the same pride as before.

Columban’s office door was closed. Aris knocked on it. No answer. He tested the lock and opened it, sighing in relief that it was empty. He walked through the chairs in front of the desk and threw Charlotte’s report on top of it, freezing when he thought he saw something familiar underneath. Aris rounded the desk and lifted the report up.

It was in Old Tongue, but Aris knew the runes. Divine magic. Divinity. He squinted at the diagrams, trying to sort through the language before realizing Columban had written notes in a pad next to his desk. Still in Old Tongue, but he could read the runes now. His blood boiled.

Barrening Hex.

Underneath that?

Seraphim castration.

Aris flicked his wrist, Columban’s monitor blinking to life. It was locked, as if that had ever mattered to Aris. Eucleia pinged and threw the answer to him from her database, echoing in his head as he unlocked the monitor. Diagrams and notes of the same spell, going over the implementation and procedure.

He shut the computer down as lights flickered, taking a deep breath as he unassimilated from the palace before any wing came crashing down. Aris could hear his ears ringing. He stormed out of Columban’s office, slamming the door shut as he stalked to Ronne’s, the Crow typing an email with his feet kicked up on his desk.

“Where the fuck is Leannain?” he growled.

Ronne raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Where the fuck is Leannain?”

“Meeting with Emma-”

Aris practically sprinted out of the wing. Ronne grabbed his phone and dialed Charlotte. She picked up on the second ring.

“Yes?” she sounded tired. Ronne frowned.

“Why is your husband belligerently asking where Columban is?”

“... Why should I know?”

“Lights were flickering in our wing,” Ronne said slowly. “... Isn’t that a sign of him-”

“Where is Columban?” Charlotte’s voice grew more urgent.

“Emma’s quarters in a meeting. Why?”

“Meet me there-”

Charlotte hung up. Ronne had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

Charlotte was sprinting, shoving people out of her way with her will. Lights were flickering through the palace off and on, bulbs bursting the closer she got to the main threshold on the palace. This was never a good sign. Lights exploding were bad. Lights exploding meant Aris was assimilating off and on to the palace, not in control, and very angry. Hell, by the time she even hit the main chambers, it was practically strobing. She was clutching her sword, chest heaving as she darted around corners. Charlotte turned the corner of the entrance to Emma’s throne room, ready to sprint up the stairs when she smacked into someone, stumbling backwards, rubbing her head.

“Are you alright?”

She looked up. Ronne actually looked concerned for once in his life. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak when lights exploded above them, raining glass with a harsh pop as they burst one by one. She grabbed his wrist and threw open the doors as they darted up the stairs, panic gripping her when she saw them.

Aris had thrown off his lab coat, eyes blazing with spears ripped straight from the pillars whirling behind him. Emma was off her throne, robe tossed aside, standing between him and Columban with her teeth bared as her armor lit up with her veins in their unearthly cyan glow. Columban was trying to explain something, holding a ball of light in his palm.

“Aris!” she shouted.

He didn’t hear her. That much was obvious. He was already ranting, eyes locked on Columban as the walls of the palace screeched and trembled.

“Why were you fucking looking at that bullshit, Leannain?” he snarled. “Trying to follow in your daddy’s footsteps again and ruin someone else’s future?”

Columban’s eyes narrowed. “Aristocles, stand down and I will explain.”

“You don’t fucking OWN ME!” Aris hissed. “Or have you fucking forgotten that aspect? Trying to cling to your pathetic fucking past-”

“I have never harmed you in your life,” Columban’s voice was even. “Not then, and not now. Ease your will and I will explain.”

“You don’t tell me what to fucking do-”

“Aris-”

“She should’ve let me rip your head off when I had the first chance with the rest of your miserable, rotten family,” Aris spat. “You pathetic excuse of an endangered species.”

Aris fired a spear, Charlotte reaching out and freezing it in time, trembling, as her will went dead against his. Aris snarled as his halo snapped out his head, wings emerging with murderous intent. In the same instance, light exploded out of Columban and fire ripped out of Emma as her light turned red, slamming her shoulder into Columban when he tried to lunge for Aris’ throat. Charlotte yelped as Aris’ will slipped through hers, a wall of shadow erecting in an instant from Ronne’s hand before the spear could collide with Columban’s head.

“HIM,” Ronne shouted. “Hit Aris!”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes on him, the ground trembling under their feet. Aris gagged as she tried to bring him to his knees, please just drop please just drop let it go let it go GET DOWN GET DOWN, his grip on the spear faltering as it dropped, colliding with the floor in a bang. Charlotte stepped forward as his second spear wavered, dropping as Ronne’s wall fell, revealing Emma digging her claws into Columban to keep him back as their auras clashed.

Charlotte grabbed Aris from behind as his will crumbled, falling back against her, chest heaving. Ronne ran past them where Emma was holding back Columban, trembling with the effort. Ronne summoned a shadowy hand and slapped him across the face, jolting Columban out of his rage, light fading around him as Emma dragged him to the ground, stepping away as her fire faded and her veins vanished under her skin.

Aris was trembling violently, eyes still locked on Columban as his halo finally disappeared, taking Charlotte’s with it. Columban held a hand over where Emma had gouged him open, the tiny god flopping back into her throne, looking winded. Ronne helped him to his feet as Emma curled into herself, holding her side.

Charlotte saw black blood.

“Did you fucking hurt her-” Charlotte snarled, halo snapping back over her head.

“HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED-” Columban pushed Ronne away, eyes blazing at Aris. “That not all Divine are the same?!”

Emma was burning her wound closed, watching him with half lidded eyes. They all were. Aris was shaking.

“I have been trying to reverse your problem, Aristocles,” Columban growled. “Yet here you stand, trying to preemptively eradicate me again without any evidence while you tremble like the fucking slave you used to be. Always lashing out in fear, anger exploding uncontrollably because you’re in possession of powers you should have never acquired.”

Aris was shaking. Charlotte could sense his fear. Columban shook his head and sighed through his teeth, looking at her now.

“I have been studying for months trying to find a solution to what the Godhands cursed you with,” Columban dropped his hand. “Emma has as well. Your husband might be the scum of the earth, but you deserve at least the opportunity to pursue motherhood.”

Charlotte’s throat felt dry. “Why?”

Columban looked away. “You saved my life once. I thought I could grant you one in return.”

He looked at Emma. The god was still reeling, but she managed to turn her head and look at Charlotte with teary cyan eyes.

“I’m sorry, Charlie. There’s nothing we can do.”

She fell to her knees, numb. Aris grabbed her before she could hit hard enough. She heard footsteps walking closer, heard Aris hiss when Columban’s very close voice told him to shut up.

“Charlotte.”

She raised her head, eyes welling up. Aris was holding her close, glaring at the Divine.

“I am sorry. It might not matter, but for what’s it’s worth…” he knelt down to her eye level. “I am sorry for what they did. Were it my decision, you would have never been put in this position.”

“You don’t fucking-” Aris snapped, but Columban’s glare shut him up.

“I am not talking to you, but you should reconsider who actually owned you, Aris,” he growled. “We knew your documentation was forged. You were legally under my name. I could have very well done the same to you for the centuries I possessed you.”

Charlotte turned into Aris’ chest. “... You genuinely tried?”

“I did.”

She looked past him to Emma, who was slowly standing with Ronne’s help. Emma nodded.

Charlotte pulled herself free. The Divine was genuine. She could sense it. His eyes were as misty as hers. She extended a hand, despite Aris’ very obvious displeasure.

“Thank you. For trying.”

Columban shook it.

Charlotte leaned back against Aris and pulled his arms tighter around her, looking up at him with a sigh. “Aris…”

He looked away. “I apologize for trying to kill you. Again. I… shouldn’t have assumed.”

Columban nodded and stood up, walking back to Ronne. She turned and looked up at him and hugged him tightly. Aris buried his nose in her hair and sighed.

When they went home that night, he didn’t leave her side.


	2. Aris and colluban

“That one’s going to be trouble,” Columban warned.

His father scoffed. “There’s no such thing as a troublesome Seraphim.”

Columban fought rolling his eyes at such a ridiculous statement. They were standing on the balcony looking over their Seraphims’ quarters, watching the branding. Seraphim were generally weak creatures, perishing far faster within the lifespan of the Divine. His father had recently purchased another bundle from an auction, selecting a younger bunch in the hopes they’d be slightly more resilient. 

Columban rested his elbow on the railing, propping up his chin in his hand. Blue eyes were trained on the Seraphim currently being branded. A younger man, still retaining the chub of youth in his cheeks, with ginger hair the color of dulled fire. They were currently shearing his hair, cutting it into a more refined style. Short on the sides, longer on the top. His hair had been nearly as long as Columban’s before they started shaving, and apparently angry it had been cut by the scowl on his face.

They were lifting the cattle brand from the coals, the lambda on the end of the rod white hot and steaming in the cool air. The Seraphim flinched as the hiss neared his ear. Columban was sure the heat must be unbearable. His shoulders were tensed when the brander shoved his head down, pressing the letter against the back of his neck. Columban was impressed. He managed to hold in the scream, though his shoulder shook.

“What’s that one called?” Columban asked.

“We don’t name them, Columban,” his father sighed. “You know this.”

Columban did roll his eyes this time. He watched, interest peaked as they poured ice water over the fresh brand, packing it with ointment and gauze. The Seraphim squirmed the entire time. Usually, they were still after they were branded. Their eyes would be hollowed out with defeat. But then this one raised his head and Columban smiled.

They locked eyes for a second. Amber eyes the color of syrup, burning up like the coals that branded him. Columban swore he saw disgust simmering in them when he was dragged onto his feet by his hair, jerking his neck in the process. The Seraphim’s eyes watered, but he didn’t cry. They were herding him along with the others to receive new clothes where he was stripped bare. Columban watched until he was out of sight.

“I want that one.”

His father handed him the paperwork with a sigh. “You get attached to them too easily. They die in the blink of an eye.”

Columban ignored him and ran his eyes over the documents. They looked funny to him, almost as if something was off. Yet they still contained the basic information. Lineage, blood type, height, weight, classifications. No name.

Columban frowned and looked back up. More Seraphim were being branded. They all cried out or whimpered.

“Is it odd for them to not make noise?” Columban asked. “When they’re being branded?”

“It all depends on their level of pain tolerance,” he replied with a shrug. “It’s also a good measure of their will. You remember the rumors about that White Witch in the Godhand Estate?”

“Of course.”

“Apparently, they can’t break her,” he laughed. “If they gave her to me, she’d be shattered in an instant.”

Columban fought down the scowl. He was quite good at ruining female Seraphim. It was disgusting. He bid his father farewell and hurried away, blocking out the chides of being too sentimental as he walked out the door.

Even though he owned the Seraphim, Columban scarcely saw him. He heard rumors floating around about his attitude, but he never chased them to the source. Columban didn’t really care either way. Seraphim were Seraphim, they were born knowing their place. They were allowed to have a mind so long as it didn’t cause trouble. Unfortunately, his father didn’t quite see eye to eye with him on the fact.

He had been summoned to what could only be called a torture chamber. A room his father reserved for punishments and putting Seraphs in their place. The whip was cracking before he’d even opened the door, the smell of iron drifting through the wood. Columban swallowed his disgust and pushed it open, eyes wide at the amount of blood already sprayed across the walls. His father was standing with the whip in hand, sleeves rolled up to his elbows with red sprayed across the front of his blue vest and slacks, turning long white hair scarlet.

“Columban,” his father called. “Come fix your problem.”

Columban stepped further inside. His stomach dropped. The red-haired Seraphim was splayed out against the wooden stake hanging down from the ceiling in the center of the room, wrists tied above his head. Bold red gashes covered his chest and back, stripped of decency. His head hung, breathing coming in short, quick gasps that caught halfway in his throat.

“Keep an eye on your property, son,” his father shoved the whip into his hands. “I want to hear him screaming.”

His father strode past and slammed the door behind him. Columban stared at the whip. It flayed in three strips, leather covered with small barbs. He stepped closer and the Seraphim tensed. Columban sucked in a sharp breath and snapped the whip to the side, a muffled grunt coming from the Seraph’s lips. When he realized he hadn’t been struck, his head raised slowly, staring down Columban with tired eyes.

“I’m going to snap this,” Columban said slowly. “And you’re going to scream.”

The Seraph looked confused. Columban could see his father’s shadow in the glass of the door behind the curtain. He gestured to it with his jaw, the Seraph’s eyes widening. Columban snapped the whip and the Seraphim let out a weak yelp as it collided with empty air. A few more snaps and increasingly guttural screams, and his father’s shadows disappeared. Columban threw it down and pulled out a small knife, slicing through the ropes suspending him.

He crumpled to the floor like paper, gasping. Columban’s hands shimmered blue, a chill running through the room. The Seraphim jerked back when Columban raised a hand to his chest, eventually having to hold his head to allow him to trace healing magic over the wounds, gashes closing seamlessly, leaving the palest imprint of scars where he’d been cut open. Columban grabbed a sheet from a table usually reserved for corpses and gave it to him to cover himself, sitting back on his heels as the boy shivered from shock and the frigidness that came with the magic.

“I apologize if the sensation was unpleasant,” Columban frowned. “It’s a more potent spell that’s rather uncomfortable to experience.”

Amber eyes were watching him like a hawk as he shuffled the sheet around himself. Columban sighed.

“My father is, well,” Columban chuckled. “An inglorious bastard. Hopefully I do not come across the same way. I am your actual owner, not him. I’ll be having a firm conversation with him about how he handled you today.”

The Seraphim didn’t respond. For a second, Columban wondered if he even knew how to speak. 

“T… thank you.”

Columban offered a gentle smile. “My name is Columban Leannain. Do you have one?”

He was regarding Columban with suspicion. Many times, revealing their names earned them more punishment. Columban reassured him that none would be coming his way if he did. He simply was curious. This one was unique.

“A-aristocles.”

Columban’s eyebrows rose. “That’s… a unique name for a Seraphim. But you’re rather unusual, aren’t you?”

Aristocles didn’t say anything. He was exceedingly intelligent. Most Seraphim would babble out anything at the first sign of praise. Columban was rather impressed.

“W-who…” Aristocles cleared his voice. “What… are you?”

Columban sat down, crossing his legs. “In what regard?”

“Aren’t you… Divine?”

“Yes,” Columban nodded. “I’m the eldest son of the Leannain Family.”

“But you’re not…”

“Cruel? No. I don’t believe in…” he glanced at the whip. “That.”

Aristocles was shivering. Columban’s heart twisted a little bit. He was little more than a boy. Columban grunted as he stood, offering a hand to the red-headed Seraph. Aristocles took it after a moment of hesitation, teeth chattering slightly.

Columban led him away to clean him up.

Time passed, and Aristocles continued to get in deeper trouble. Time after time, he’d sit through lectures on how to handle his property from his father while Aristocles hovered behind him. Columban had made him his main Seraph, trying to keep him close to his side and out of anyone’s way where he’d wind up getting flayed again.

Aristocles only got a sharper tongue as he grew older. He’d reveal it only to more submissive Seraphim or to Columban in private, but it existed and Columban did have to reign it in at times.

“Your father’s a jackass.”

Columban snorted, sipping his coffee. “Watch your mouth. … Though the statement does hold truth.”

“What does coffee taste like?” Aristocles asked him.

Columban passed him the cup. It was cooling at this point, room temperature at best. Aristocles snatched the cup, as he did with any luxury Columban offered him. He stuck his tongue in it and his eyes lit up, slurping it down eagerly. 

“Easy,” Columban warned. “The way you run, on caffeine you’ll be twice as problematic.”

Aristocles was beat that night for calling his father a sodomizing prick.

Columban didn’t tell Aristocles he’d caught him stealing books from the library.

At first, the titles he found missing were basic books. Seraphim were never taught to read or write, so it was obvious to him what was happening. Scraps of yellowed paper were jammed inside the pages of children’s books, shaky, unsure letters scrawled across. Columban had challenged him on it when the books began to advance slowly, watching with a small satisfaction when the color ran out of Aristocles’ face and made his hair all that more vibrant.

“Why?” Columban asked. “You have absolutely no need for this.”

Aristocles’ had aged far beyond the boy he claimed at this point, bordering more on a young man. They still kept his hair short so he was identifiable by brand, but his features were becoming sharper and more defined. Shadows had begun clouding under his eyes, evidence of him staying up later and later to attempt to read.

“... I look the same as you,” he said firmly. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Columban narrowed his eyes. “I am a Divine. You are a Seraphim. You do have a place in the pecking order, and it isn’t to read and write. It’s to serve.”

Amber eyes flashed like coins. He wasn’t satisfied with that. Columban could see it. It was a dangerous look.

Columban turned him over to his father to handle at the time. He didn’t tell him why.

When Aristocles returned to him he was quieter, but not a shred more subservient despite the scars that painted his back and chest. The sharpness never left his eyes. Columban watched quietly as more books went missing, but this time he couldn’t find them. Then Columban started noticing burns on his fingers, purple and yellow bruising across his hands. The books missing were becoming more and more advanced.

Columban just happened to see a light on the roof strolling through the gardens at night. He followed it, and lo and behold, Aristocles was reading by candlelight behind the chimney. The Seraph was so wrapped up in the book he didn’t even hear Columban approaching until it was pulled from his fingers. Aristocles froze as Columban held the spine up to the candlelight.

When the hell did he become fluent enough to read books on engineering and chemistry?

“Please don’t send me back to your father.”

It was the first time Columban ever heard fear in his voice.

He opened the book again, finding slews of words and phrases written on scrap paper within the pages. “... Are these words you don’t understand?”

Aristocles nodded slowly.

Columban sat down beside him and guided him through the passage. The Seraphim’s head rested against his shoulder while he explained terms. Columban found himself smiling when he asked questions. He didn’t hesitate to answer.

They’d shortened his name to Aris.

“It’s a mouthful,” Columban explained with a smirk. “And considering how many times a day I’m shouting at you, this is easier on me.”

Aris rolled his eyes and drank Columban’s coffee, sitting on his bed.   
More books were going missing. Not the thick texts Aris was reading in days at this rate, but children’s books again. Columban didn’t understand why at first. Not until they did a sweep of the Seraphim’s quarters and found the missing books under a mattress. Columban stood with his father as the young Seraphim was dragged away screaming and crying, face blank until his father followed after the one dragged away. As soon as he disappeared, Columban grabbed Aris by the ear out of line and dragged him outside behind the shack, throwing him to the ground.

“What in the hell are you DOING?!” Columban hissed in Old Tongue.

Aris rubbed his head where he hit the ground. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Switch your goddamn language,” Columban snapped. “I taught you this for a reason.”

Aris threw up his hands. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Teaching Seraphim to read and write,” Columban growled. “Which I never gave you permission to do.”

“Why shouldn’t we? You said it yourself that times are changing-”

“Times are changing slowly. How many are you teaching?”

“Five.”

“God, Aris-” Columban pinched the bridge of his nose. “You realize they’ll be looking into this, right? This is going to be a massive scale investigation?”

Aris frowned. “What… does that mean?”

“It means,” Columban said slowly, kneeling down to his eye level. “That if they catch you, you will be prosecuted. In Seraphim terms, you’ll be hung. Killed.”

Aris actually looked scared for a second before pushing himself up, sitting cross legged in front of him. “You… You won’t let them take me-”

“Aris. I won’t have a choice.”

Columban didn’t realize how far Aris had even gone until his father showed him the small laboratory the idiot had carved out for himself under the foundation of the state. They’d found everything: books that had gone missing, equipment, tools, materials buried behind an ingeniously designed camouflaged wall. His father was livid, promising that the Seraphim responsible wouldn’t even make it to their trial.

Aris had been with them when his father promised that, promptly slapping his own Seraphim. Columban had dragged him away quickly to his study, watching the ginger unravel in seconds as soon as Columban closed and locked the doors.

“They can’t find me, right?” 

Well, they had.

A Seraphim finally confessed who was teaching them to read.

Columban didn’t know it was even happening until he heard shouting and lights started flickering rapidly, in the pattern of a frenzied heartbeat. He sprinted into the main hall, mouth dropping when he saw fucking Michaelis Godhand himself standing at the front doors with his arms Seraphim guards. Long blonde hair spilling over his shoulders, blue eyes radiating power as his lips fell in a harsh line beneath his beard, adorned in gold and white and red.

Columban was paralyzed with fear when he hit the top of the stairs. His father was dragging Aris by the hair, his arms bound behind his back. Lights were flashing more and more rapidly as Columban sprinted down the stairs two at a time. Apparently Aris had given up pretending, hurling profanities at the elder Leannain as he struggled.

Then he saw Columban.

“Columban, PLEASE-”

His father’s head snapped around to stare daggers into him. Columban froze on spots, shaking in his boots. Aris was thrown to the floor, a shoe slamming into his stomach as the Seraph cried out as something crunched inside his chest, the lights brightening into pure white. Columban looked up at them as they started to whine, hissing in the air.

“This is what happens when you don’t handle your property correctly,” his father snapped. “It’s a disgrace what you’ve allowed.”

Columban swallowed as Godhand strode forward. It was only then that he noticed he was accompanied not just by guard, but by a small girl with wide cyan eyes and messy, mousey brown hair. Tiny teeth peeked out over her lips, pointed eyes just barely visible behind her hair. Columban was torn away from Aris when he realized that was the goddamn Fiend, the child with the mouthful of fangs. At her side was a stunningly beautiful Seraphim with hair the color of milk and eyes a murky brown, her features sharp and cruel as her stare.

“COLUMBAN-!”

Aris sucked in a scream when his father shoved down on obviously broken ribs with a scowl. Godhand was talking in a harsh tone to his father, the Fiend and her Seraphim looking curiously between Aris and Columban. Godhand and his father shook hands, and the god waved the armed soldiers forward.

Columban grabbed his ears when the lights screamed, wiring rattling behind the walls right as guards grabbed Aris underneath the arms. It was an ungodly screeching sound that shredded the air as pressure climbed and built, suffocating everyone inside the room when lights started bursting like balloons, raining sparks and shards of glass to the floor as the room dove into strobing darkness, bouncing between light and dark by the millisecond. When they began to drag him, Columban smelled smoke, grabbing onto the balcony as an explosion ripped through the walls, gasoline and fire roaring from deep inside the house, shaking the foundation to its core. Battery acid and bile filled the air when another explosion nearly knocked Columban off his feet, rapid succession of BOOM after BOOM increasing in rate and strength the closer they dragged him to the door.

Aris had been cursing them, snarling as he was dragged away. Godhand slammed down on his chest, and the Seraph went silent, head rolling back limp as the chaos abruptly ceased.

Columban watched them drag Aris out the door with a dull sense of horror. The white haired Seraphim had been shielding the Fiend, holding her in her arms. They were both staring up at the shattered lights before looking out the door.

His father snapped at the white haired Seraphim to get out of his house. She narrowed her eyes and he crumbled to the floor with a sharp snap, baring her teeth in a smile.

Columban was paralyzed.

He had just seen not one, but two Seraphim’s wills.

When he saw the way his father’s legs were twisted, his stomach twisted.

Two wills, each more destructive than the last.

They were calling him Aris the Instigator throughout his trial.

Columban thought the name was appropriate.

After some investigation, he learned what they called that white-haired Seraphim holding the Fiend.

Charlotte the Harlot.

The White Witch.

Emma. That was the Fanged Child’s name.

M’a, in Fiendish.

Columban was past the point of screaming, past the point of feeling by the time the White Witch had ripped the Fiend off of him. Her claws had raked him open, her teeth taking whatever they could chew out. Golden blood pooled over the ground in an ocean. The child was crying, wailing into the smoke and fire.

“Enough is enough,” the Witch was standing between them. “There’s nothing left to take, Emma.”

More, he heard a stacked voice, the child’s and two others. MORE-

The Witch clutched the child as she screamed, the light fading beneath her skin. Columban would feel like life dripping out of him by the second. He wanted it to end soon. Every gash covering him was burning, festering, licking with barbed wire from head to toe. The world was fading into fire.

And then he heard the first familiar voice.

“It’s done. Nothing is…” it trailed off.

“What is it?”

“Get out of my way.”

“Aris-”

Aristocles.

Debris shifted around him, gasping when his head was ripped back, eyelids forced open. Columban let out a weak, choked laugh. Amber eyes and red hair, a young man all grown up. His face contorted in hatred immediately, eyes burning up like the fires raging around him, teeth gritted in a sneer.

“Y-your hair… is as long as before…” Columban rasped.

Aris raised his hand. Columban whistled as a chunk of debris lifted into the air, chunks of brick and mortar rolling off of it.

“Your will… is im-impressive,” Columban coughed. “I-i’ll grant you that.”

“Burn in hell, Columban.”

Aris brought his hand down when the chunk of debris froze midair. He snarled and snapped his head around, flinging it away.

“Charlotte-”

“Stop,” the White Witch’s voice was full of tears. “Just stop…”

Columban thought he died.

Columban really did.

Instead, he woke up in a jail cell.

Amber eyes were leering at him from the darkness.

Columban jolted up, groaning when his shoulders screamed, hands held above his head, bolted to the wall by chains. He raised his head, body sore and aching when a sharp snap echoed through the chamber, revealing Aris sitting cross legged across the bars from him. He smiled and waved cheerfully.

“Hey, Columban.”

“What the hell-”

Aris clicked his tongue. “You put me here. Seems fitting you’re in there, too. Lot has happened. Remember when you said times were changing? Slowly?”

Columban froze.

Aris raised his arms and laughed. “Here’s the first big change. Seraphim are free.”

He couldn’t open his mouth. Aris’ eyes dripped poison.

“The Godhands are dead.”

“Wha- How-”

“So are the Divine.”

Columban froze. Aris clapped.

“Congrats, Columban. You’re the last one left.”

His vision went red, locked on Aris. Columban snapped his wrist, rubble falling from the wall as the chain ripped free, confusion and anger and pain ripping into his heart like dogs’ fangs when Aris smirked and snapped. The room plunged into darkness again.

“Aris-”

No response.

“ARIS-! Wh-what are you… COME BACK HERE!”

Somewhere in the darkness, a door slammed shut. Columban was alone. Completely, utterly alone. Tears fell. Fell for an entire race. 

Grief swallowed him whole.


	3. Collu you meanie :((

Aris was asleep at his workbench when the smack of something next to his face ripped him back into reality. He groaned and raised his head, staring at what honestly looked like a 500 page novel next to his nose, rubbing his eyes. The Seraphim shoved the hair that fell out of his bun out of his face, sitting up with a sniff when he realized he was also staring at a belt buckle. Aris really shot to life, sitting up in his chair to see none other than the Dove looking down at him with an annoyed expression, scowling. Aris ripped out his hair tie, amber locks falling around his face and concealing the brand on his neck. Columban smirked.

“Couldn’t let me take my nap?” Aris propped his head up, spinning his chair around to glare up at the Divine. 

“Sleep outside of work hours,” Columban rolled his eyes. “I need you to look over this and have an answer for Ronne and I tomorrow morning.”

Aris glanced at the report and snorted. “That’s a book. I’m not reading it by tomorrow.”

“I have seen you read 900 page tomes in 12 hours,” Columban scoffed, turning to leave. “It’s the 3rd draft for Acedia’s governance system. All I need to know is if the buildings we have in place now are ample enough to support the infrastructure. Give me an answer tomorrow.”

“You’re not my fucking boss, Columban.”

“Technically, I am,” Columban called, already halfway out the door. “When it comes to governance and infrastructure.”

“Last I checked, White Gamekeeper means politics and economy, not-”

“If you’re going to say city management, yes it does.”

“Fuck off, Leannain.”

Columban turned around, raising an eyebrow with a sneer. “Is that the best response your caffeine addled brain can produce today? For shame, Aristocles, I thought I brought you up better than this.”

Aris bristled. “The hell do you mean brought you up? The only goddamn thing you ever did for me was introduce me to coffee.”

“Taught you to read-”

“Did that by myself.”

“Saved your sorry ass from being whipped into submission multiple times-”

“Also sent me to get whipped into submission multiple times.”

“Prevented your trial from resulting in a death penalty,” Columban narrowed his eyes.

Aris’ felt his blood starting to boil, the light by his desk flickering. “Let them take me in the first place.”

“The only reason you are not dead is solely because of my intervention,” Columban laughed. “Never forget that. So prove to me you possess one single shred of decency and give me an answer by tomorrow.”

“I’ll add it to the list of 20 other things I have to do,” Aris snapped. “Get the fuck out of my lab before I-”

“Before you what, Aris? Force me to leave?” Light was shimmering in his palm, a bitter reminder shooting down Aris’ spine as he paled. “That’s what I thought.”

Aris’ temper snapped, everything in him shooting into the defensive. Columban watched with an unamused expression when lights began to rapidly flicker, arms lowering slowly from the ceiling. The white-haired man stepped back into the room, arms shooting down to their level with anticipated speed. Columban clicked his tongue and shook out his hand, magic fading from his palm. Aris glanced down at his hand, scowling when he released the white knuckled grip on his desk he didn’t realize he was holding. Cold sweat was rolling down his back, heart crawling into his throat. His heartbeat was fluttering with the flickering of the lights, grimacing as he disconnected from the system.

Columban folded his hands behind his back. “Still a Seraphim, no matter the titles they give you.”

“Y-you-” Aris swallowed hard, trying to get the tremor out of his voice. “Are a pathetic fucking man clinging to a past that is, literally, ash and bones.”

“I’m not clinging to anything if your fear of me still exists.”

“You don’t fucking OWN ME, Columban!” Aris stood, shrugging out of his coat as the lab roared to life, steam hissing through the walls as the whirring of engines filled the air, heat increasing. “You haven’t OWNED ME since I burned your fucking estate to the ground, and I would’ve taken YOU with it if Charlotte hadn’t stopped me-”

Columban blasted the arm that shot down to grab his neck, mechanics raining over the floor with a bolt of lightning singing the stale air. The Divine raised an eyebrow and smirked, stalking across the room. Aris snarled and held out his hand as a hammer shot into his fingers, prepared to raise it and bash his brain in if Columban raising his hand forming a whip of light why did he look so much like his father when had columban started looking like his father before he was paralyzed and Columban snapped the whip and caught him by the neck. Aris hit the floor with a brutal thump, wind knocked out of his lungs when Columban kicked him onto his stomach. He held him down with a boot on his chest, kneeling as Columban pushed his head up onto his thigh. The Divine shoved his hair aside.

“If I don’t own you,” Columban hissed. “If I don’t have any agency over you anymore as you say, then why are you still hiding… this?”

Columban pressed his thumb down against the Lambda and Aris hissed as the skin on the back of his neck sizzled. He squirmed as discomfort shot through him, bearing his teeth in a snarl when Columban pressed down harder, nail digging into the fragile skin. Columban cocked an eyebrow as Aris opened his mouth to spit another insult at him when his entire body locked up at once, muscles clamping down against each other as nerves went on overdrive. Aris could barely breathe, chest frozen as panic gripped him tight around the throat. His vision crossed, stars and static filling where the Divine’s triumph smirk was before his entire being went up in fire, tears dripping from his eyes onto the floor. Everything was burning, his skin, his bones, gasping desperately for oxygen. He wasn’t even aware he was babbling for it to stop, because he was on fire and his mind was melting and he wanted out he wanted out just make it stop he’d do fucking anything for it to sTOP panting gasping choking on oxygen couldn’t move locked it place eyes rolling back into his head world going black please make it stop please make it stop he’d be good he’d listen he’d obey he’d do anything for it to JUST MAKE IT STOP

Aris dragged in oxygen when Columban’s thumb left his neck, shivering and shuddering. He could barely fucking see as the pain bottomed out and abandoned him, leaving him cold and empty. Aris shoved Columban away, rolling onto his stomach coughing, gagging, wiping his mouth where he’d gargled on his own spit. His arms could barely support him. The lab had gone dark as he turned to glower at Columban, shaking like a leaf. Aris let out a twisted groan as the lab’s lights clicked back on one at a time, the machinery purring as it settled.

“Your will can’t even be broken by that,” Columban frowned. “Interesting.”

“You-” Aris coughed, spitting onto the floor. “-d-don’t fu-fucking OWN M-ME.”

Columban slammed his head into the floor, Aris reacting just slightly too late to fire off machinery as the thumb smacked down again. He screamed through his teeth as electricity shot through him and fried him from the inside out, strained, frantic pants escaping his lungs as air abandoned him again. His entire body felt cold and empty as his body was forced into submission, Columban driving his face into the floor. He wanted it to stop, but he’d endure it. He’d scream against his teeth and endure it. just obey just obey just obey base instincts screamed. serve and obey. He gnashed his teeth as the world started to go black again before he clung to light, growling trying to cling to his own fucking will that Columban was trying to smother out of him with everything burning he was burning melting away into a puddle as his body gave out and went completely limp, agency leaving his limbs as his body betrayed him and collapsed.

Columban let go the moment Aris’ mind roared and snapped his will over his knee. Aris sucked in air as a hammer smacked Columban upside the head, the Divine hissing as Aris laughed, still limp on the floor, bolted there in fading, empty agony. He watched gold blood slide down Columban’s face, eyes burning with his body.

“F-fuck… YOU,” he managed to snarl.

“The fact,” Columban growled. “That you were in agony… proves that one tie to your old existence exists.”

Aris hissed as Columban pulled him up by the hair, eye to eye with the ice chip eyes filled with rage and disgust.

“You’ll always be a slave,” Columban dropped him, frowning when Aris cried out again. “You’ll always belong to someone.”

Aris whimpered, trying to push himself up when Columban shoved him down again with a weak cry. The Divine leaned over his face and sneered. Aris flinched. He did look like his father with his face twisted so. Columban reached for his neck again and Aris flinched, curling into himself with his hands behind his neck to protect the mark.

“You crumble just as easy. All of your bravado erased by one scar.”

Aris’ stomach twisted as Columban pulled his hands away, just barely grazing over it. He let out a weak scream, body seizing and collapsing when the pressure released again, leaving him breathless and with utter dread and disgust with himself.

“So long as we both exist,” Columban stood. “I’ll always own you by that brand. Have it done by tomorrow, Aristocles. You know the consequences.”

Aris watched him leave, following the cameras through the lab before Columban actually exited the wing. He tried to push himself up and failed. He was so weak. Where the pain left, aches and lightheadedness replaced it. Aris was still panting for air like a dog. He felt violated. He felt weak. Exposed and left bare, stripped of every right he’d fought tooth and nail for. He couldn’t fucking stand up, head swimming and body wracked with chills of feverish leftover agony. 

“E-eucleia-” he could barely manage a whisper. “C-charlie. Get Charlie.”

He collapsed. Time floated outside of him when his eyelids dropped shut, only stabilizing when he heard doors slam open. Camera feed behind his eyelids showed her sprinting towards him, Eucleia’s mechanic voice guiding her. He could faintly hear her footsteps slamming across the floors, boots heavy as she finally crossed the threshold, sliding across the floor to him. Charlotte’s breathing was heavy and frantic, pulling him into her arms. Aris was still limp. Barely there. She brushed hair out of his face and looked around, white hair whipping when she saw the droplets of gold on the floor.

Her fingers grazed the back of his neck when she shifted him, a high pitched gasp escaping him as the brand stung.

“Eucleia, what happened?” she shouted.

“Columban Leannain activated his brand.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened, her stoic mask broken. His eyelids were closing, but he could see her anger. She closed her eyes as Eucleia flooded his senses, showing footage of Columban in his office, acting as if nothing had occurred. Charlotte snarled and the white-haired man buckled over, clutching at his head, nails digging into his scalp. He laughed, dry and winded. Eucleia’s feed cut and Charlotte was cradling him like he was made of glass.

“C-charlie…”

She stroked his cheek. She was so warm.

“I-i’m… okay.”

Charlotte nodded with a wet sniff. He still couldn’t find the strength to move. His head was supported by her hands, curled into her muscular form.

“‘M okay…” he said again. “‘m okay…”

He was telling himself that as the tears started to fall. Charlotte held him close until he could move again, letting him bury his face in her shoulder and scream and cry until the exhaustion dragged him into unconsciousness.

Aris collapsed against her thinking and falling into nothingness.

Only then did Charlotte release her will on Columban.


	4. Tired sex

Charlotte hummed, pushing Aris down into the pillows. His mind felt fuzzy under her touch, her fingers sliding down to his waistline as she lifted his shirt above his head. Everything in him felt sluggish as she licked into his mouth, drawing out a broken sound from his chest. She was already undoing his belt, metal clinking with the hiss of leather as it was thrown to the floor. His arms slid up her back, unclipping her bra when she stopped him.

“It’s okay,” Charlotte murmured. “I know you’re tired. Just let me make you feel good.”

Aris nodded, eyes drooping shut. Charlotte kissed his forehead, throwing it aside with the rest of their clothes. Hands guided his hips up as she guided him out of his pants and boxers, straddling him carefully. He whined when her hand wrapped around his length, tilting his head back. Charlotte dipped down, giving him a quick kiss before sliding out of her underwear. Aris propped himself up when her hands pushed him back down, shaking her head. She leaned forward and kissed down his neck, his breath coming in tired, needy pants. He just wanted her. Just her around him, holding him, doing this, doing whatever the hell she was doing right now with her lips across his collarbone. One hand slowly pumped his length, warmth and weight letting her pushing him down, surrendering to her.

“Are you sure?” she moved her hips above him.

Aris nodded, eyes shutting tight as he braced himself for her silky cunt wrapping around him, unbearably warm and tight. He choked on a moan as her hips slowly began to move, sliding up and down at an antagonizing pace. Fuck, she felt perfect. She was always perfect. Charlotte laid again his chest, flush against him as her pace slowly built in speed. Aris moaned her name, burying his face in her shoulder as she kissed the side of his head. Hands knotted in his hair and tugged back, going brainless as lips crashed against each other. He melted against her as she peppered kisses against the corners on his mouth, down his neck and chest when her snaps only grew more abrupt and desperate. Aris could hear her pants growing more rushed, higher and lighter.

“Ch-charlotte, I-“

She shushed him, one of her hands dropping to massage her clit. Aris’ stomach coiled, thighs stiffening where they supported her bouncing up and down on his cock. Charlotte came down harder each time, her moans around him and her name on her tongue finally driving him over the edge. His head fell back limp when he came, seed spilling inside her as the loops in his stomach fell out, trembling. She cooed and rode him through his orgasm, body increasingly sensitive to her touch as she shuddered and came around him, the second sensation nearly sending him back over the edge. 

Charlotte pulled off and caressed his face, little “I love yous” hitting his ears. He turned into her chest, eyes watering. He couldn’t fucking help it. Charlotte just held him, rubbing hands over a sweaty back with a sigh. Aris’ shoulders shook as the tears ran free, kissing her brand over and over again. 

“Aris, it’s okay…”

He nodded. He just wanted her. Her and sleep.

“I adore you,” she murmured. “I love you. I’m proud of you.”

He was overwhelmed. He fucking adored her. How the hell was he this lucky to have her love him? Charlotte kissed his head. His eyes drooped shut, body warm and tired. 

She held him until he finally passed out.


	5. 😳 paige my goddess

Charlotte appraised herself in the mirror, wondering if this was too much with a nervous frown.

The ridiculous high society galas they hosted were about the dumbest thing they had to do in their line of work. Emma despised them, simply because they took her out of her robe and into something more refined and not battle ready. Yet, Charlotte was still getting ready listening to the Fiend hiss at handlers trying to get her into a dress, Charlotte half-heartedly telling her to go along with it.

She had slung her hair up in a side ponytail, curled slightly to give her otherwise straight hair some definition. The cream colored dress she wore was strapless, looping around her neck in a bow before plunging in a deep, sharp V that nearly extended to her belly button. It was split up her left leg at her mid thigh, showing quite a bit more skin than one probably should at these types of things. She didn’t particular care as she swiped a deep plum over her lips, stepping into an exceedingly short pair of heels. The thin strings of diamonds falling from her lobes sparkled and shimmered as she double checked her makeup.

“Charlieeeee,” Emma whined, wondering over to her. “Look what they did to meeee.”

“You look fine,” Charlotte frowned as Emma hugged her waist. “Cute.”

“It’d be more fun if I looked like you,” Emma pouted, kicking at the skirt of her dress. “Instead of wearing this stupid, boring-”

“You look cute.”

Emma grumbled and stepped back, face pink. She was still dressed in robes, these more flowy and elegant with a multidimensional shimmering black. Her crown was balanced on her head with its glowing stones etched into black, sharp metal curving into horns. Her wild hair had been tamed into somewhat of an organized mess, down instead of half tied up in pigtails with her clips. 

“Y-your majesty, Lady Chariot,” a handler stepped into the room, trembling. “It’s time.”

Charlotte shoved her sword into its sheath on her hip, taking Emma’s hand. She balanced her wrist on it as the handler led them to the ballroom, Emma complaining about not wearing her armor the entire time. Charlotte shut her up by calling her cute again, the little Fiend screaming into her hands as her skin lit up cyan underneath.

Charlotte was stationed by Emma for the majority of the event. It was her duty, and one she took pride in doing. But after a while, listening to military nobles talk to Emma about the same goddamn things got old. Instead of listening, she was looking through the ballroom, trying to find her husband.

She’d found Columban and Ronne, both dressed in fine suits schmoozing money for their projects. Columban, ever elegant and dignified in blue and white, waterfalls of braided white hair falling over his shoulder while women desperately tried and failed to woo him. Ronne shrouded in shadows and gold, flirting shamelessly while Columban shot him death glares while collecting checks and donations. Charlotte smirked when she watched Columban slide over to him, Ronne’s face going slightly red when Columban put an arm around his shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

She rolled her eyes. God, how much more obvious could they be?

Charlotte tore her eyes away from sheer stupidity and resumed looking for Aris. He was supposed to be here. So where was he?

“He’s presenting research to some suits.”

Charlotte glanced down at Emma, who was sitting back in her throne, chewing at one of her nails. Emma smirked, sharp canines glittering like pearls.

“He’ll be here soon,” she yawned, moving to sit sideways on her stomach to face Charlotte. “And then you can go.”

“I have to stay with you,” she frowned. “If someone-”

“I can take care of myself,” Emma tapped the edge of the armrest. “You ‘protecting me’ is a joke at this point.”

Charlotte shrugged. It was. Emma played with a strand of her hair before the door opened behind them. Charlotte put a hand on her sword and whirled around, and her heart stopped in her chest.

Aris.

Holy fuck.

His thick amber hair was gelled back slightly, though it didn’t seem to be doing anything but keeping his bangs out of his face and making his hair fluffier. He winked at her as her face went red, kneeling down on Emma’s other side. The Fiend turned to listen to whatever he had to say, smirking when Aris stood up.

He actually was wearing a suit. A black, three piece suit that hugged his muscular shoulders and arms in all the right ways with an amber colored tie that accented his eyes and hair perfectly. With his scruff actually trimmed and taken care of, he looked ruggedly handsome with a sparkling smile. Aris walked around to her and said something she didn’t hear because he looked perfect. Emma waved them away as Aris took her hand ruffled his hair, waves of amber falling around his face not in it and his eyes? Had his eyes always looked so bright? He was saying something to her and she couldn’t take her eyes away from them.

Aris snapped in front of her eyes and she jumped. A few onlookers glanced over, surprised to actually see her react in any way possible. Some smiled when Aris fixed a loose bobby pin for her. He was wearing his ring tonight. His wedding ring.

“You feeling okay?” his eyebrows knitted with concern. “Your face is red.”

Charlotte nodded feebly. His hair was out of his eyes. That was doing her in. She could see the cut of his jaw and his cheekbones, how his eyes twinkled like stars. He was not covered in motor oil or sludge. His form wasn’t obscured by that stupid labcoat. He didn’t even look tired and he looked radiant and that. That was a lot. For her heart to handle as it fluttered in her chest.

“Maybe you should lie down-”

“Y-you look beautiful.”

Aris’ eyebrows shot up as he smiled and her heart jumped. He laughed and took her hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it. Charlotte squirmed, raising her hand over her mouth to hide her stupid smile before just saying fuck it. She dropped her hand and beamed. Fuck being stoic. Aris was beautiful and she adored him and she was going to smile, dammit.

“I pale in comparison to you,” he sang. “May I have this dance?”

Charlotte smiled as she grabbed his hand and Aris dragged her to the center of the room where other couples swayed in time with the music. He put a hand around her waist and she jumped as his fingers grazed her bare back. She heard him laugh and stuck her tongue out at him. Charlotte huffed and leaned in for a kiss when Aris leaned back, spinning her with the beat.

“Wha- kiss me!” she pouted.

“No! You have lipstick on!”

Charlotte smirked as Aris laughed, them moving in time to the upbeat music. She caught a brief glance at the balcony, just enough to see Emma wave to her with a small toothy smile before returning to her conversation. She rested her forehead against his as the music slowed down, his hand on her back pulling her closer. Charlotte smiled when Aris leaned in, gasping when he kissed her. His whiskers scratched against her chin as he licked into her mouth, biting gently at her bottom lip, pulling away with an eyebrow cocked while her brain slowed to a grinding halt.

“W-what was that?” she stammered.

Aris tilted his head as she was tugged flush against him. “What was what?”

She glanced around her. Ronne was up with Emma, who was looking progressively more tired. The Crow picked her up and turned, looking through the crowd before finding Charlotte. He pointed to Emma and then gave her a thumbs up before turning to leave through the back entrance. Aris kissed the side of her head.

“Looks like you’re free for the evening.”

Charlotte turned back to him. Aris looked over at the doors.

The doors to their room at the palace locked shut with a bolt behind them when Aris snapped. She shivered as she followed him to their bed, watching as he threw the jacket to the side with wide eyes. She kicked off her heels and sprinted for their bathroom, removing makeup in a flash and scrubbing off lipstick. When she returned to the bed, Aris was kicking off shoes and loosening his tie. Her heart skipped a beat when his collarbones came into view.

Aris smiled when he saw her, standing up to pull her back against him. She could feel him hard against her hip, as his hands slid up her back, caressing her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her, her arms going around his neck when she felt the bow holding her dress up loosen and fall, the straps drifting down her chest the moment she tugged the rest of his tie loose. Charlotte broke off his kiss and pulled back slightly, laughing.

“How long have you been planning that?”

Aris grinned like a schoolboy. “Since I saw it.”

Charlotte snorted back a laugh when Aris pulled her back in, hands rounding her chest to tug down what little of the fabric remained. Her forehead dropped to her shoulder when strong hands cupped her breasts, rubbing and teasing at her nipples until they became hardened nubs. Aris’ hand slid down her front, hiking up the slit in her dress as his hand brushed the wetness pooling between her thighs. Charlotte’s grip around his shoulders tightened, swallowing a gasp as Aris’ hands fell on her hips and shoved the rest of the skirt down, leaving her needy and exposed.

Aris guided her gently to the bed, hands quickly undoing buttons as he settled his hips between her thighs, tossing the offending article of clothing away. His lips attacked her breast, tongue swirling around the nipple, one hand scissoring her open and sliding two fingers inside, the other pulling out her hair as it tumbled down around her. Charlotte covered her mouth with her wrist, swallowing his name on her tongue as kisses turned into bites, peppering little red marks up her chest onto her neck. She dropped her wrist when his lips crashed against hers, licking into her mouth as their tongues tied. The pace of his fingers inside of her was relentless, stretching her out just right against her walls, breaking away from him gasping for breath and calling his name.

When Aris’ fingers pulled out, she nearly screamed in frustration until she heard the click of his belt dropping. Charlotte whined when his long length was released, stiffening in anticipation as he lined up against her entrance.

“A-aris, please-” she wrapped her arms back around his neck. “I want you inside me-”

Aris silenced her with another kiss, lavishing in the high moan that escaped her when his head spread her open, her legs locking around his waist to pull him in deeper. His voice was strangled as Charlotte bucked him in all the way, crying out when she tried to force him on his back. She wanted him, all of him, inside her. But Aris let out a tiny growl that locked her up, allowing him to pin her arms over her head, with wide eyes that swelled with love when she met his. He looked so fucking perfect against her.

“Aris-”

He snapped his hips, sinking into her balls deep, his name dying on her tongue as she moaned. Charlotte fought his hands, wanting to touch him, wrap her arms around him and pulled him closer when a hand came behind her thigh, pushing it up to slam into her deeper. Charlotte felt like she was burning up under his pace, his mouth kissing and tongue flashing out up from her jaw to her ear, head falling to the side as he hit that spot just right. He finally let her hands go, rushing to hold him as he thrusted into her, crying his name like her life depended on it. Aris’ pants and moans were music to her ears, losing herself in him.

“A-aris!” she cried. “Aris, please, just… Ariiiis...!”

She swore she heard him laugh, rolling her sore hips into his. She just wanted him. All of him. Charlotte captured his lips again with a gasp, squeaking when his snaps became more aggressive, sinking deeper into her, shockwaves of pleasure rolling over her body in abrupt fire. His hands locked around her hips, holding her as he licked into her mouth, purring around her moans, her crying his name as each thrust hit home. She was close. She could feel her stomach coiling when Aris ran a thumb over her clit, massaging gently.

“Come for me, Charlie,” he purred against her ear. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, darling.”

Charlotte buried her head in his shoulder as she came, his name barely making it past her lips as Aris’ pace slowed, long and hard thrusts riding her through her release until she felt him stiffen, kissing his jaw as Aris spilled his seed inside her with a few shorter, sloppier thrusts, his shoulders shaking when he cried her name. Charlotte’s fingers ran through soft hair as he slowly came down from his high, pulling out of her with each of their releases sticking to her thighs.

Aris pulled her against him, still panting. Charlotte kissed his nose as amber eyes fluttered open, melting when he looked at her. Her heart swelled. She held him tightly as his lips kissed over some of the angrier red marks he’d left, his fingers running over still shaking thighs.

“Was that too much?” he sounded worried.

Charlotte shook her head. “N-not used to… you… doing that.”

Aris laughed and kissed her cheek. Charlotte was still trembling under his touch.

“I love you, you beautiful woman,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

Charlotte opened her mouth to reply when his hand squeezed her breast, squeaking instead. He purred and kissed her all over, Charlotte surrendering to his love with a smile as everything slowly became heavy and warm. Aris curled her against his chest, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear until she fell asleep.


	6. Omg Paige wrote smut

Aris was bent over blueprints, white pencil flying every direction at the kitchen table. Charlotte watched for a second before strolling over with a little smirk. His hair was pulled up off his neck in a bun, exposing the little sensitive scar on his neck. She wrapped her arms around his chest, kissing his ear as she watched him sketch a new type of gun into existence, leaning her head against his. He was holding one of the tips of his glasses between his teeth, apparently tiring of them a while ago.

“I’m bored,” she grumbled. “Pay attention to me.”

“I will when I’m done,” he leaned his head against hers. “I promise.”

“Now.”

Aris clicked his tongue at her. Charlotte huffed and pulled away from him, eyes darting to the back of his neck again. Aris wasn’t paying her any mind at this point, too engrossed in whatever he was designing. She smirked and hugged him from behind again, his question dying on his lips when she pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his neck, just below his hairline. She didn’t need to see his face to see him blushing, his skin heating up under her lips. She kissed again, this time flashing her tongue over the raised marks.

“C-charlotte-” he was warning her.

She hummed and full on licked it. Aris dropped his glasses and pencil and whirled around in his chair, beet red. Charlotte smiled and took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

“D-d-did you just lick me?” he stammered. 

Charlotte tilted her head innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. “You act like that’s the dirtiest thing I’ve ever done to you.”

She reached behind his head and pulled out his hair tie, soft, fluffy amber hair spilling around his face. Charlotte ran her hands through it and cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer as her mouth locked with his. Aris’ hands fell over her thighs as he tilted his head to pull her in deeper, running up bare skin under her shorts to cup her ass and hike her closer. She squeaked when he squeezed, sliding under the hem of her underwear. Charlotte heard him laugh and bit down softly on his bottom lip, purring when his laughter turned into a softer sound. She pulled apart with a little grin of triumph at his interest against her thigh.

Aris’ cheeks were still red as she ran fingers through her hair, flipping it over a shoulder as she arched her back, stretching before falling completely against him. 

“Pay attention to me,” she kissed his nose.

Aris scooted his chair back and grunted as he stood up, holding her close. Charlotte pressed another kiss against his neck as he carried her to their bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Charlotte hopped out of his arms and strode to their bed, climbing up and patting the space beside her. Aris shook his head with an eyeroll and threw his shirt to the ground before joining her, yelping when he was immediately attacked and pinned to the mattress. 

Charlotte went after his neck immediately, straddling his waist. Aris’ head immediately fell to the side as she peppered little kisses up and down flushed skin, his hips rolling up to meet hers. Charlotte pulled back and threw away her shirt and sports bra, sliding her hands under the waistband of his sweatpants to grip his hps and force them down. Aris whined before she started kissing up his stomach, sliding hands under his back to ghost her fingertips down his side, licking a stripe between his pecs as he shivered. Charlotte played with the elastic of his boxers as he sighed with a smile, cupping her face.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Charlotte felt her face heat up. “S-so are you!”

Aris leaned back against the pillows as she followed him, chasing her kiss. A low rumble echoed from his chest as Charlotte licked into his mouth, delighting in the moan that escaped him. His rough hands slid up her back before cupping her breasts, massaging gently as she squeaked, heat pooling in the bottom of her stomach. Aris dropped a hand down her front, moving the other behind her head to hold her close. She jumped as her hand slid between her underwear, teasing her clit with his thumb before sliding a finger into her folds. Charlotte gasped, back arching against him as her head fell against his shoulder. 

“Charlie,” he kissed the side of her head. “Let me hear you.”

He slid another finger in and picked up his pace, chuckling when she let out another moan, gasping his name as she hugged around his neck. Her hips bucked down in time with his thrusts, chasing the tingling sensation up her spine as she arched back to meet him again, jolting when a third finger pressed in. Her thighs shook as pressure in her coiled, whining when he removed his hand and brought it to his lips. Charlotte sat up, shaking, and snatched his hand, licking her taste off his fingers. He flushed again as Charlotte flung off her shorts and underwear, raising his hips just in time for her to drag off his pants and watch her fling them to the floor.

Charlotte palmed the length of his erection, watching him melt in her hands as she knelt down and licked a long stripe up the bottom side before swirling her tongue around the head and going down on him. Aris’ knuckles bunched in the sheets as his thighs framed her angelic face, watching her bob, licking and sucking at his straining cock. She wrapped arms around his shaking thighs, ghosting fingertips up and down before he called her name with a low moan.

“Charlie, c-c’mon-”

She pulled off him with an obscene pop, crawling back to straddle him with a smirk. “And do what?”

“Fuck me,” he breathed.

Charlotte gave his dick a quick pump, positioning herself over it before sinking down on it with an airy moan. Aris was much quieter, muffling himself with a pillow as Charlotte pulled him up, pressing him against the headboard. She started her pace slow, cooing praise to him as his breathing hitched higher into little moans, resting their foreheads together. Aris’ lips pressed against her neck as she quickened the pace, tugging gently at his hair to guide him to where she wanted his lips. He cupped her breasts again, tweaking at her nipples when she squeaked before trailing his lips up the the raised scar between her collarbones, a hand behind her back holding her there when his gasping kisses turned to licking a stripe from the brand to her neck, kissing up to her ear when she decided to make him melt.

Her pace turned relentless. Aris’ shout of her name melted into a wanton moan, a string of curses flying from his lips as she pushed him onto his back, snapping her hips in time with his. His head rolled back, pulling her flush against his sweaty chest with his hands at the small of her back. Charlotte sung his praises as he arched up against her, amber eyes dark and bleeding with love for her. She could feel his muscles coiling as she snapped down hard, feeling him come with a weak cry inside her. Charlotte squeaked as one of his fingers pressed against her clit again, rubbing as she rode out his orgasm and came around his dick with a quiet “A-aris!”, falling on top of him with her chest heaving.

Aris pulled out of her, cum sticking to her thighs. Charlotte whined and cuddled into his chest as they both lay panting before Aris rolled onto his side and took her with him. Charlotte sprawled out on her back as he kissed her shoulder, smiling.

“I love you,” she murmured.

Aris sat up and kissed her forehead. “I love you, too, Charlie.”

When he tried to leave to take a shower, she grabbed him and held him in place. Aris sighed and surrendered to cuddling her, pulling sheets up around them as Charlotte’s dark eyes drooped shut.

He kissed her brand one more time before joining her in a well deserved nap.


	7. Soft aris beautiful bby

“Do you think I’m getting too… I don’t know. Soft?”

Charlotte looked offended he even asked. He flinched from the intensity of her glare, flinching a little when she pushed herself up where she had sprawled out across him. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck until she was laying flush against his body, skin on skin. Aris grinned nervously while she stared at him.

“I’m… I’m just saying,” he mumbled with a forced smile. “I was more… toned when you met me. You used to like my abs.”

“Aristocles, you are the single most beautiful man in existence,” she growled. “And I will go to my grave believing that.”

He scoffed. “Okay, sure. Say that when Columban is next to you and try again.”

“Do you… actually believe you’re not attractive anymore?” she frowned. 

Aris ran fingers up and down her back, looking away from her, trying to sink deeper into the pillows propping him up. “I-i don’t know. I just… You’re literally a fucking goddess and I look like the homeless rat you saved from certain death.”

“I don’t care what you look like,” she huffed. “I love you for you.”

He went pink. She pushed herself up with a little grunt and an ache in her hips, pushing Aris’ legs down where they balanced her to let her put her hands on his belly. He gave a small grimace at it. She hated that. Charlotte leaned down and pressed a kiss just above his belly button, peppering a trail up to his lips. Aris caught her eagerly, matching her pace as the kiss deepened, tilting his head to pull her in. She nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away, running fingers up and down his sides. 

“You still think I’m attractive?” he whispered. He looked nervous. 

“Of course I do,” Charlotte purred. “You’re sexy as hell.”

“H-how is me having a dad bod sexy?”

“Because you are,” she insisted. “You just are. You’re the whole package. Smart, soft, scruffy-”

“Charlie, stop.”

“No!” she pushed him down into the pillows with his startled yelp. “You’re fucking hot!”

“OKAY! I believe you!”


	8. Aris sleeps for 2 days

He was shaking as Charlotte tugged him closer, warm and heavy in his own body. Extremely tired. They were both still sweaty as she combed red hair out of his face, pressing a light kiss against his forehead. Aris rested his forehead against hers, eyelids closing as the soft gasps faded, replaced with gentle breathing and his arms around her waist as legs tangled together. She pulled the sheets up where they’d fallen away, peppering his face with little kisses and I love yous. Even half-way asleep, he looked overwhelmed. She could feel the tightness in his neck when she combed through his hair, how stiff his shoulders were while fingers grazed down them. 

She was worried. Aris looked like he perpetually ran on motor oil and black coffee, always sporting dark shadows under his eyes and a messy appearance. He never took care of himself, spending hours trying to keep the new system from collapsing underneath itself. That’s why she was trying to take care of him. Make him feel loved and adored and special because he was. She covered him in kisses and little bites and tried her best.

When he started crying, her entire heart wrenched.

“Ari, I didn’t mean to go too far-”

“P-please just hold me,” his voice was rough. “I just want you.”

Charlotte shushed him, bringing him closer. Aris hiccuped once as he buried himself in her shoulder, clamping her hand between calloused, burn scarred fingers. Charlotte kept murmuring I love yous in his ear, tracing fingers down his shoulders and arms. He sniffed once, twice, before pulling back and letting her wipe away stubborn tears with a little frown on her lips, still managing a smile when he looked at her. She kissed his nose and brought his knuckles to her lips, kissing each one before putting her arms around his neck.

“What’s wrong?” she murmured as Aris shrugged. “Ari, come on…”

“It’s stupid to complain,” he mumbled. “Considering what we came from.”

“No, it’s not. You were never this stressed out before,” she frowned. “You barely even sleep as is.”

“It’s just so much w-work,” his voice cracked. “None of us know what we’re doing, we’re all trying our best, but we’re reconstructing an entire nation and building another from dust and I’m designing everything-”

“I know, I know,” she cooed. “But you’re doing so well. You’re so smart, and kind, and talented, and hardworking… You’re doing the best you can. Everyone sees that.”

“And everyone just keeps asking more of me,” he was staring at the brand between her collarbones. “It never ends, it keeps getting worse, and if I fail then everything we fought for falls apart.”

“I’ll talk to Emma,” Charlotte pushed his hair back again. “I’ll take care of it.”

“You’re doing so much, too-”

“I’ll take care of you,” Charlotte’s voice was firm. “If you need me, I’ll always take care of you. Because I love you, Aristocles.”

A small sound squeaked out of his throat as Charlotte brought him in for a kiss. Aris melted into her touch again, an airy moan floating out of his chest as Charlotte pushed him onto his back, breaking off to kiss the corners of his lips, peppering down his neck and matching all the little bites she’d left on him. She reached his stomach when he tugged her back up to him, smiling as Aris ran a thumb over her cheek. He looked so tired. It broke her heart. Even now, she could see him fighting to keep his eyes open. Beautiful molten amber eyes that glimmered like the sun.

“Shower,” she poked his cheek. “Then sleep.”

Aris let her drag him out of bed, following slowly as he waited for her to turn the water on and heat up. He leaned against the wall, eyes going shut as his head bobbed, fighting to stay awake as she pulled him inside. He held her close, resting his forehead on her shoulder as she ran shampoo and conditioner through his hair, the repeated motions of her fingers making his head fuzzier than it already was. Warm water and her motions across sore muscles were dragging him to sleep. She was so soft. Charlotte nudged him towards the hot water, holding him there as strong fingers worked at knots, tightening his grip around her as pressure slowly built and fell out of his back, weight falling off of him like boulders. He nearly cried with relief. She kissed the side of his head and turned the water off.

Charlotte guided him out and threw a fluffy towel over his head, letting him dry himself off as she wrapped a towel around her and retrieved pajamas from their bedroom. Aris was brushing his teeth when she returned in an oversized shirt and boxers, throwing his towel aside to step into fuzzy pants and clean underwear. He spat out toothpaste and went to grab his hairbrush when she beat him to it. Aris dropped his head as she made quick work of knots and tangles, running it through hers faster. 

“C’mon,” she set it down. “Sleep. You’re going to sleep for as long as you need to. Okay?”

Aris nodded with blurry eyes and followed her back to the bed, falling into it as she tucked him in. Charlotte laid down next to him and quietly turned on the TV to watch a show. Aris laid down on her chest, flush against her side.

“Are you worried about me?” his voice was cloudy and muffled.

“Yes,” she admitted with a whisper. Aris sat up with half lidded eyes and grabbed the edge of her shirt. She yelped a little as he lifted it up, bending down to press a warm kiss against the Gamma scar branded between her clavicles. Her heart nearly melted. Aris let her cover herself back up, brow furrowing when she twisted him the other way, pressing lips against the back of his neck against the pale Lambda under his hair. Shivers ghosted down his spine as she guided him down on top of her, nuzzled against her chest with a sigh. Heavy arms wrapped around her waist.

Aris was asleep within seconds, soft snoring filling the room with the chatter of the television. She ran fingers absently through his hair as it dried.

She was going to take care of him.

Aris slept 27 hours at this point.

Hell, he was still asleep when she left. His body was giving out and he was exhausted. Charlotte wrapped herself up in her cloak and snatched her sword, storming her way to the palace without hesitation. She’d gone through Aris’ lab, trying to figure out what the hell was keeping him so preoccupied. Charlotte found it, and traced it back to the goddamn source. The source coming from a depressed lunatic and a smartass idiot who apparently didn’t know how to do their damned jobs.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes as the doors to the Gamekeeper’s Wing flung open with a crashing boom, waltzing inside to find Columban and Ronne staring at her entrance. The map of Acedia was shimmering behind them, papers between their fingers. Well. At least they had been working and not trying to kill each other.

“Her Majesty summoned you,” Charlotte growled at them.

Columban visibly flinched, Ronne merely rolling his eyes. She exerted her will and slammed them both to their knees, smirking at the string of curses that flew from each of their lips. Charlotte turned around to walk out the door, glancing over her shoulder with a scowl as they both struggled to stand up. 

“You know,” Ronne growled. “An email you have sufficed.”

“Let’s. Go,” Charlotte hissed.

They both glared at her. Charlotte ripped her hands out of her cloak and stormed to them, grabbing Columban by the braid and Ronne by the back of his coat’s collar. She dragged them kicking and screaming to the throne room, snapping the doors open. Whatever supervisor had been talking to Emma immediately scrambled away as Charlotte threw the two idiot men inside, flicking her wrist to send them flying to the feet of Emma’s throne.

The Fiend watched in mild amusement with glittering cyan eyes as Columban dragged Ronne to his feet, both glaring at Charlotte as she stalked over to the throne. Emma pushed herself out of sitting sideways and crossed her legs, leaning over the party with a raised eyebrow and a slight look of annoyance when she realized they were all glaring daggers at each other.

“Whatever it is, figure it out amongst yourselves,” Emma waved dismissively. “I’m not squashing another petty argument.”

“She dragged us in here,” Ronne scowled. “With no explanation.”

“Here’s your fucking explanation,” Charlotte snapped. “Stop pawning your work off on Aris and figure shit out for yourselves. You’re only alive because you’re too goddamn smart to die,” she glared at Columban, “And you’re here because you’re supposed to be the wisest of humans,” she snarled at Ronne.

They Crow and Dove both opened their mouths to retort when Emma groaned, flopping back in the massive chair. Heads snapped around to stare at her, watching the girl throw her hands up with another sigh.

“Why isn’t Aris here to speak for himself?” she rolled her eyes, hands dragging down her face. 

“Because he’s been asleep for over 24 hours.”

Ronne and Columban both looked shocked at that. Charlotte sneered at them. Emma waved her wrist.

“And what do you want me to do?” Emma flopped the other way. 

“Give Aris a week off,” Charlotte puffed out her chest.

“Absolutely not-” Ronne and Columban snapped in unison.

“Okay.”

Emma shrugged as Columban and Ronne immediately started protesting. She waved goodbye to Charlotte and settled for poking at the two Gamekeepers with a snide smile. Charlotte left the palace with a little skip in her step.

Unsurprisingly, he was asleep when she returned.

Charlotte leaned over him to make sure he wasn’t dead, smiling when she saw how peaceful he looked. She threw her cloak to the floor, clasp rattling as it hit the wood. His eyes fluttered open for a split second before they closed again, fumbling around in the sheets until his hand was free. He hooked her and pulled her closer until he was laying with his head in her lap. Charlotte traced the structure of his cheeks with a finger.

He looked so peaceful.

She wished he always looked so calm.

Charlotte tried keeping still as she tried to worm out of her boots, cursing when his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at her, shrouded in Emma’s colors, and frowned, looking around for the clock.

“Wha’ time’sit?” his voice was hoarse and groggy. 

“Around 8pm,” she managed to get the laces undone enough to kick them off. “You’ve been asleep for about two days.”

Aris’ head snapped around to look at her in utter shock. The stress immediately clouded into his eyes.

“I have to get back to-”

“Emma gave you a whole week off,” Charlotte cut him off before he could spiral more. Aris’ jaw dropped at that as she slid into his lap, giving him a quick kiss. Aris wrapped arms around her waist and hummed, setting his head right on her chest.

“How’d you manage that?”

“Gave her an excuse to torment the birds.”

Her fingers ghosted over the back of his neck and he jumped. Charlotte smirked.

“Wanna start your vacation off right?” her voice dropped, tilting his chin up. Aris’ eyes were back to bright amber, no stress in sight. He let out a little sound as she rubbed the back of his neck, smiling as his cheeks turned pink.

“... Is it bad I still wanna sleep?”

Charlotte stuck her tongue out. “How is a bed more appealing than me?”

“You in a bed with me is the best part,” he flopped backwards, taking her with him. Charlotte laughed as he tucked himself back in, this time with his face buried in her neck with his arms around her waist.

“Goodnight, Ari.”

He grunted in response. She could see his tired smile as she played with his hair again, humming softly as he passed back out.

Yep.

She would take care of him.


	9. Family fluffy 🥺🥺🥺

“Ronne- Ronne, what do I do now?”

The green eyed man raised an eyebrow, sipping his tea from the other end of the couch. Mari had fallen asleep on the Divine’s chest, chubby arms wrapped around his neck with her face hidden in pearly white hair. He chuckled, setting the cup aside as Columban’s arms supported their granddaughter, propping her up when she started to slip.

“You sit there and let her sleep,” Ronne yawned. “What else would you do?”

Columban seemed shocked by that answer, blue eyes jumping up to him. “I have things I have to do today…”

“Mm,” Ronne took another sip. “Cancel your plans then.”

Columban rolled his eyes, scoffing at him. Mari mumbled something, the little girl snuggling closer against him and making her residence permanent. The Divine huffed, trying to look annoyed as he slouched down, settling deeper into the pillows on their couch. Enoch and Remy had business to attend to, so Ronne volunteered to look after her without hesitation. One night later Mari stayed with them, and she’d decided Columban was her new buddy. The Divine on the other hand…

“How long will she stay like this?” Columban murmured, stroking her hair.

Ronne eyeballed him over the lip of his mug. “You have a niece.”

“I didn’t raise her,” Columban snapped back, jolting when Mari began babbling in her sleep, a hand dropping from around his neck as she pulled it closer to her chest.

Ronne smiled as Columban blew his hair out of his eyes, twisting gently to stroke Mari’s pink cheek. The Divine’s hard persona vanished, resting his head against hers. Green eyes twinkled as Mari’s eyes opened halfway, hand reaching up to touch Columban’s cheek. Columban let out a small happy sound when Mari yawned, pushing herself up slightly before flopping back down.

“Goodmorning, Marianna,” he murmured, brushing soft strands of sandy hair behind her ear. “Did you sleep well?”

Mari turned deeper into his shoulder before popping up, eyes blurry. “Papa rumbles…”

His brow furrowed. “Wha-”

“Your purr,” Ronne stretched like a cat, setting his empty tea mug aside. “You’ve been purring.”

Columban’s cheeks flushed as Ronne reached over, intending to grab his granddaughter when the Divine leaned away, shoving him back with a socked foot. Mari looked around, still sleepy and confused before she laid back down on Columban’s chest. Hazel eyes that mirrored her father’s settled on Ronne, waving absently.

“Mari, come give your Papa a hug,” Ronne smiled.

Mari frowned. “I like this Papa.”

Columban snorted as he watched Ronne’s heart literally crack in his eyes, reeling backwards as if he’d been struck. The Divine slowly unraveled Mari, whispering in her ear that Ronne really needed a hug. She yawned again and reached out, letting out a pouting sound as Ronne snatched her up. He rose to his feet, walking her over to the bookcase to pick out a story for this morning. Columban watched quietly, resting his cheek in his hand as Mari pointed. Ronne smiled sadly, pulling out a scorched book with a worn cover and yellow pages.

The Divine stood, rolling his shoulders as he crossed the room, pressing a kiss against Ronne’s temple. His husband caught his chin for a light kiss, Ronne tasting like the apple tea he’d been drinking minutes before. Mari butted in, tapping Columban’s cheek.

“Yes, little bird?” he smiled, resting his head against Ronne’s.

“Kiss,” she demanded, reaching up for him.

Columban obliged without question. “There you are. Now, enjoy your book while Papa gets ready for work.”

“Noooo!” Mari cried, hugging Ronne around the neck. “I want both Papas.”

“Collu’s gotta do stuff, okay?” Ronne kissed her other cheek. “Big, important things. How about we go see him later when he’s not busy? Maybe he’ll even let you sit in his big chair in the pretty room you like so much.”

Mari seemed pleased with that promise as Ronne smiled, taking her across the room as he settled in the reading chair. Columban hesitated by their bedroom door, hand on the doorframe. It made him sad to some extent. It pained him when he thought of Ronne having done this with his own children, that it would have been his wife observing right now instead of him. But… he had his granddaughter now. His actual, flesh and blood granddaughter. Ronne rested his head against Mari’s, brushing black hair out of his eyes while he read to her. Columban smiled and left to get dressed, remiss to leave this precious scene when he knew the alternative was going to be an amber eyed Seraphim berating him for being late.

Columban snorted, rolling his eyes. As if Aris could fault him for staying for this.

“Sometimes I just feel like I don’t have a place there…”

Charlotte kissed the top of her granddaughter’s head, pausing where she braided her dark hair. Asha leaned back, resting against her chest as her teary odd eyes looked up at her grandmother. Charlotte shushed her, arms holding her tight as she tried to think of the right words. Asha was certainly... quieter than her brothers. Dev was practically the endless supply of energy that his father possessed and Nikhil sported the same sweet personality as his mother that just made you love the kid.

“Well…” Charlotte paused. “I’m quiet, too. There’s strength in silence.”

“I’m not talking about being strong…” Asha pulled apart her fingers, sizzling strands of red nightmare extending between them. “More like I just don’t belong there.”

“Why?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Asha turned, settling in her arms to hide her face. “‘Cause they all just get along with each other easier than I do. Dad and Dev will just go disappear for hours in the woods, and then Nik always wants to be with Mom… So, where do I fit in? I don’t wanna fight for their attention…”

“Have you told them?” Charlotte hummed, Asha shaking her head. “Why?”

“I don’t wanna make more problems than they already have.”

Charlotte ran fingers through her hair, thinking for a long moment before she smiled. “You’re more like your mother than you think.”

“Wha…?”

“Lucasta was a very quiet child,” Charlotte closed her eyes, smiling at memories. “For many years. She didn’t like turmoil, so she’d do everything in her power to avoid it. Yet, she was always very resolute in what she believed in. She has always put others before herself.”

“I’m not that selfless…”

“Yes, you are,” Charlotte’s eyes opened when she heard footsteps coming in from the kitchen. “Right, Ari?”

The ginger Seraphim blinked as he strolled in, nose deep in a coffee mug. “What’s happening?”

“Asha is more like Luca than she thinks,” Charlotte smiled as Asha slid off, nearly tackling her grandpa in a hug around his middle.

Aris staggered backwards, holding the cup up high so it didn’t slosh anywhere. “I missed you, too. Why do you think you’re not like Luca?”

Asha shrugged. “I dunno…”

He sipped loudly, draining the cup and setting it on an end table as he picked her up, hauling her back to the couch. “You’re more like your dad in my humble opinion, but yes, you are like Luca.”

Asha bristled. “I’m not like Dad-”

Aris poked her temple, setting her between them. “Same analytical brain, same ability to read people, super smart, same drive to want to understand everything and everyone, overprotective as shi-”

“Watch your mouth,” Charlotte flicked his nose, Asha finally breaking into a small smile.

“See, you are what I call perfect equilibrium,” Aris held her cheeks in rough hands. “Perfectly balanced to produce the best outcome. You have the best of both of your parents… And a little bit of us, too. That’s what makes you special.”

“But,” Charlotte interjected. “They’re not mind readers. You need to tell them how you feel.”

Asha toyed with her hair, looking away. “... Dad keeps asking me what’s wrong.”

Aris rolled his eyes. “Because the little bast… Kai always knows when something changes. He’s usually the first to pick up on it. You’re his oldest kid, too… He knows you better than the rest.”

“If you tell them what you told us, they may be sad or mad at themselves,” Charlotte smiled. “But they love you more than anything.”

Aris sandwiched her into a hug, snickering when Asha tried to kick out between them. Charlotte rested her head against his as Asha finally settled, gripping the whole time that she wasn’t a little kid anymore. Her grandpa rolled his eyes, pressing a loud kiss against her cheek that she reeled from, flushed out to her ears.

“You can complain all you want, but you’re 100% capable of getting out of this,” he deadpanned. “Yet you’re still here.”

“... Nana wouldn’t let me.”

“No, she would not,” Charlotte squeezed her with a smile. “You’re my baby.”

Lucasta sang to herself as she pruned her roses, passing her hand over the ones that had wilted. Dev watched in idle curiosity as its browning petals returned stark white, rising healthy and flourishing to the sun’s rays. Days like this, he was always restless. Luca always seemed to recognize whenever energy was about to explode, resulting in him being led outside to run around and climb trees while she tended to the gardens.

“When am I gonna be able to do that?” he wondered, reaching out to touch the flower.

“Wills are unique to the person,” Luca opened her palm, the glow within flipping between black and green in an instant. “This is mine. If you do develop one, it’ll be your own.”

“... What do you think mine will do?”

“I’m not sure,” she hummed, snipping off a dead bud. “They’re very fickle and develop from odd things. Maybe you already have one and we just don’t know it yet.”

Dev slumped backwards into her chest, huffing. “I don’t have anything cool.”

“Devi, I think being able to throw your father through a tree at your age defines itself as a power.”

“It was an accident,” he whined as Luca laughed. “I didn’t mean to!”

“I know, baby,” Luca smiled. “You’re just more Fiend than Seraph.”

“Is that… bad?” he paused, ears flattening back.

Luca’s eyes went wide, dropping her scissors as she wrapped herself around her son. Dev wiggled against her at first before huffing and settling in, closing his eyes as Luca nuzzled the top of his head. The boy clung to her shirt hesitantly, looking up at her with eyes that mirrored his father’s.

“Of course not, honey…” Luca murmured an apology. “It just means you’re a little stronger than everyone except for your dad. You just have to be a bit more careful with how you do certain things. Kai will teach you all of it.”

“Mm,” he pulled away. “Can I go get a peach from the trees?”

“Why don’t you get me an apple, too?” Luca let him go, smiling when Dev bolted off towards the orchard. 

She watched nervously as he sank claws into the bark, ripping himself up into the branches with ease. Luca bit the inside of her lip as leaves rustled, not sure if she should take her eye off him yet. The memory of him falling after a dead branch snapped was still fresh in her mind, the scar on his eyebrow where blackish blood poured freely still evidence of how he’d cried before Luca healed it away. 

With a bit of hesitance, Luca resumed clipping away at her flowers. She lost herself in her work when a thump jolted her back to reality, spinning around to see Dev proudly setting down a basket of assorted fruits. Ripe apples and oranges and peaches and pears rolled around in brilliant colors.

“Do you want me to make a pie?” Luca laughed as Dev passed her an apple, beaming as he bit into a peach.

“Ye,” he threw himself back into her arms, nuzzled close.

Luca ran fingers through his hair, a little purr breaking out in his chest like a kitten. Dev was just as clingy as Kai, though he fought not to show it in front of other people. He didn’t seem to have an issue with it when it was just him alone with one of his parents, and she loved his little spurts of affection. Luca reached behind her, fumbling for one of the rose buds. Dev raised his head as she plucked one off, tucking it behind his ear.

“Now you look like me,” Luca bopped his nose.

When he sneezed from pollen, she laughed. Dev swatted at the flower, his cheeks pink as he sneezed again, hurling his peach pit away. He pulled it out, holding it in cupped palms.

“Why do you like these so much?” he huffed. “They don’t do anything. You can’t eat ‘em.”

Luca played with its petals. “They’re just pretty, Devi. Sometimes things are just nice to look at.”

“But why roses?”

“‘Cause Nana likes white roses,” Luca pulled off a petal, dropping it on his head. “They’re her favorite so I like to make sure she always has some.”

“... What’s your favorite flower?” Dev looked up, frowning with his brow furrowed.

“Wildflowers,” Luca smiled mischievously. “Like the ones you and Dad see in the fields when you go hunting. Poppies, cornflowers, butterfly weeds, oxeye daisies, asters, cosmos…”

She scooped him up on his feet as she kept naming flowers, gathering her gardening tools as Dev picked up the basket. They walked back to the house, Dev listening intently the entire way.

Starting next morning, there were always bouquets of wildflowers in vases on their kitchen table.

Nikhil watched closely as Kai carved out a hole in the mud, packing the fishing rod inside. The lake was a brilliant blue, shimmering despite the fog in a turquoise that nearly mirrored Kai’s own eyes. Red fabric of Kai’s cloak swished as he reclined back on a blanket, beckoning Nikhil closer. His youngest son settled in his lap, looking out across the water with wide green eyes.

“I thought you just caught them with your hands…” Nikhil whispered.

“This is a time of relaxation,” Kai whispered back. “And a time for his son to learn a valuable lesson.”

Nikhil leaned forward, gazing into the water. Smaller, wiggling fish swam around. Fingers reached into the water, fish darting away before returning to nibble curiously at his hand. Nikhil giggled as Kai watched the rod and the boy, making sure he didn’t fall in. His father smiled as Nikhil turned back around, shaking water off his hand before tucking himself in Kai’s cloak for warmth.

“Does his son like the little fish?” Kai purred, arms wrapped around his middle.

“They’re cute…” Nikhil nodded. “Are they babies?”

“They are just small,” Kai rested his chin on Nikhil’s head. “Much like his own Nikhil.”

Slowly, fog was beginning to lift off the lake. Nikhil looked back up when he felt the fondness radiating off his father, raising eyebrows. Kai hummed, pointing down to the little fish.

“This is where Kai and Luca became Kai and Luca,” Kai answered for him. “It is a happy place. One his heart will always remember fondly.”

“Momma comes here?” Nikhil’s ear twitched curiously.

“With Kai, yes. Like her son, she also likes the little fish.”

“Then why are we getting big fish?” Nikhil frowned. “Momma would want the babies, wouldn’t she?”

Kai snorted back a laugh. “Luca says we cannot eat the little fish, so we will let them remain. Now, the big fish… They can be quite delicious.”

“Kitty fish,” Nikhil echoed, nodding. “I like those.”

“Catfish,” Kai corrected. “But yes, those are tasty.”

“What if we don’t catch anything?” Nikhil frowned. “Everyone’s gonna be hungry…”

“Kai and Nikhil will catch enough,” he reassured. “Kai has his methods.”

When Nikhil settled back in, Kai pressed his nose into his hair, closing his eyes. It was obvious from the start that Nikhil was more like Lucasta than himself. Gentle and kind, much like his mother. Not prone to violence or the tendencies Kai or Dev displayed. At first, Kai was unsure how to bond with him in the same ways he could with Asha or Dev. Not until Luca suggested taking him fishing, which Nikhil seemed to have immediately taken a liking to.

“Is it gonna hurt the fishy?”

Kai blinked back to reality when Nikhil shook him. “Mayhaps. But if the fish is frightened, could Nikhil not soothe its fears?”

“Oh, yeah…”

Nikhil’s will had emerged much faster than either of them thought it would. It seemed like he was more in tune with emotions, able to recognize them easily and exude his own aura. They’d only discovered it when Nikhil hugged Dev when his temper flared, creating a rather cuddly little monster out of his older brother. Truly, it was rather adorable. Even Dev’s eternal energy didn’t stand a chance against Nikhil’s budding will, resulting in a puddle of siblings when Nikhil managed to grab them both at the same time.

“Dad-”

Kai was jerked out of his thoughts, eyes jumping up as the rod began to dip and bob. He unraveled himself from Nikhil, pulling it free from where it stood. His son joined him as Kai jerked it, reeling it slowly. Nikhil gasped as a writhing catfish made its appearance, fighting tooth and nail to get off the pole. Kai knelt down and pulled it from the water, guiding it to the ground as he pulled the hook out of its mouth. Nikhil crouched down next to it, putting a hand on its slimy head.

“It’s okay fishy,” he murmured as it stopped flopping. “You’re just gonna be our dinner.”

Nikhil scooped it up and tossed it in the bucket, patting its head until it stopped moving. Kai was already casting the pole again as Nikhil settled back down, wrapped up in red fabric.

“His son is a good soul,” Kai kissed his head. “And Kai is very proud of him.”

Nikhil purred, turning into his chest and temporarily disappearing under the fabric as arms wrapped completely around the boy. They sat in patient silence, waiting for the rod to bob again. When Nikhil eventually dozed off, Kai let him nap, pulling fish from the lake with strands of nightmare.


	10. Nik I’m sorry ;-;-;-;

A plate exploded across the kitchen floor, pieces scattering across tile as the empty sound reverberated throughout the house.

“M-m-ma-mama-”

Nik’s hand was clutching uselessly at the mass of oozing, sludge-like black blood that dripped down his face in fat globs. Lucasta grabbed the counter as her face went pale as death, evergreen eyes wide in a numb realization of utter horror. Nikhil was trembling, short, gasping sobs ripping through his waifish form. It took everything in her power not to crumble, forcing herself forward as he reached for her helplessly with the hand not entrapping thick trails of blood behind his fingers. Stomach flipping, Lucasta slowly pulled his hand away from his face, sight blurring with the immediate tears that spilled freely. He cried feebly, black soaked hands tugging at her shirt. 

Crater.

A crater just like the void-like holes that gave Kai sight when the box enclosed his skull. The same evergreen eye that mirrored her own was cleaved out of his skull, scraggly tendons of white nerve exposed within the waterfalls of his own blood leaking out. Knicks and gouges of knife cuts enveloped the edge of his eye socket as broken tear ducts cut through the gore, thin trails carved down his cheek. Nikhil was sobbing, crater held open wide as every time he attempted to shut his eyelid, he let out a small gasp of agony. Nothing. Luca could see nothing left. 

“M-mama, it… it hurts, it really hurts-!”

Lucasta shook her head, snapping out of the trance that possessed her. Her will ignited in her palms before it sputtered away, Nik screaming between sharp teeth from the brief comfort that abandoned him in seconds. Shushing him feebly, Lucasta pressed the mildest of comfort against his skull as she ripped through cupboards, tearing out the medkit she kept specifically for her husband and middle son. But not Nik. Not Nik…

“Mamaaa…”

“I know, baby,” Lucasta wept. “I know. I just… Just hold on.”

She produced the cauterizer, gritting her teeth. Nikhil was clutching her like a lifeline, hiccuping as she flicked on the device. There was no likelihood of it working. Absolutely none, but… She pressed it against broken blood vessels anyway, forcing herself to keep her gaze locked on her begging son as it smoked, trying to contain blood that was far too thick. Lucasta threw it away in an instant, grabbing Nik’s pale face between her hands.

“Remember what Dad taught you? Thicken your blood,” Lucasta was practically begging along with him. “I can’t help if you can’t thicken it.”

“I-i-i c-can’t-” Nikhil was beginning to hyperventilate, buckling into her for support. “Mama, I can’t ‘m not Devi or Asha-”

“Yes, you can and you have to, Nikhil.”

Nikhil winced, grip tightening to the point little claws were carving red grooves underneath her shirt. At a painstaking rate, his blood slowly stopped as his sobs abated, finally letting her wipe the thick substance away to get a good look at damages. Hands shook as her will reignited, leaking grooves slowly closing where the knife had gouged and clotting blood. Nikhil whimpered like a dying animal, knees buckling as he fell into her. Luca tried to force it further, shaking violently as her halo flickered to life, focusing on reforming the damaged organ when she faltered, gasping and trembling. Her heart was pounding. She was terrified. Utterly terrified. She couldn’t focus. Not with that black crater-

Luca was suturing a needle before she knew she was moving. Nikhil watched through a dazed, shock filled eye as the thread looped. He didn’t protest when it came near his face, only crying again when she punctured skin to sew it closed. Salty tears gushed down his face as thin trickles of blood mingled with them, clutching her like a lifeline as wounds were disinfected and bandaged. Nikhil whimpered when it was done, panting like a wounded animal as his tiny chest heaved with the effort.

“Ma...ma…?”

“I’ve got you… I’ve got you…”

He went limp as sirens exploded in her head, throwing fingers against his pulse when she realized exhaustion must have claimed him. Lucasta stared out across the debris from shattered ceramic and the blood coating to floor, sinking against the cabinets holding her son. Nikhil didn’t move, curling up with the odd whimper. All of her thoughts locked on him. Just hold him. That was all she could do. Hold him. Hold him and try not to break down into a hysteric heap. Not scared him more. Lucasta felt one sob rip through her when the back door swung open.

“Mom!” Dev shouted. “Dad broke a tree in ha… Mom?”

Dev’s voice cracked as she looked up, just in time to see Kai step through.

Just in time to see Kai’s entire body lock up before the lines slashing across his skin descended into pure crimson, turquoise eyes bleeding red with bloodlust. Quietly, nightmare formed between his fingertips as he knelt by where Nikhil lay limp. Emptiness clouded his face for a moment before it erupted into sheer rage. Fear shot through her, grabbing his cloak before he could storm away.

“K-kai-”

“They meet finality.”

Lucasta froze as his voice stacked, an ancient evil ripping through the growl in his throat. Kai whipped past Dev and Asha, both clinging to the wall as the tattered edges of the red cloak disappeared, her husband vanishing with it. Luca sniffed, pulling Nikhil’s head away from her chest, relief washing over her when no evidence of black seeping through came to light. Asha approached with wobbling steps, falling to her knees. Careful arms wrapped around Nikhil, bowing her head against the back of his neck. Dev seemed too confused to move, confusion rampant in his expression. He only came forward when Luca ordered him to, buried her nose in her children’s hair.

Kai came home with blood smeared across every inch of his skin, babbling nonsense in a voice that wasn’t his.

Asha and Dev were too terrified to leave Nikhil’s side, clinging to him in Asha’s bed.

Lucasta just wanted to cry.

Cry and cry and cry.


	11. He no let go ;-;

Aris cupped a flushed cheek, swiping a thumb across rosy skin into her hair, pushing platinum strands back away from her face. Her hands ghosted down his sides, over sharper than average jut off his ribs, into the dip of his stomach. Lithe legs wrapped around his waist while he leaned forward, capturing soft lips as he tilted his head to the side. Charlotte squeaked as he cradled the back of her head, fingers knotting in long hair as his free arm slid up her back. A low sound escaped his lips when she pressed herself back flush against him, thighs shaking as his rolling thrusts resumed, slow and full up into her.

Charlotte pressed their foreheads together, garnet eyes squeezed shut as cold sweat broke out across her skin, goosebumps raising the hair on her arms. Everything about this moment was perfect. Every ounce of her ached for him as her heart throbbed in her chest, drinking in his attention and adoration as Aris’ breathing hitched. When he called her name on a moan, she fell in love with those honey colored, ambery eyes all over again. Aris’ strong hands settled on the small of her back, guiding her slowly as she was pressed into the sheets. His pace was electrifying as short nails dug into his shoulders, coils of heat rushing up into her with every little movement. Stubbly kisses peppered across her jaw, down her neck until he was pulling her back up.

She clutched him tighter as he kissed the raised skin of the gamma branded between her collarbones. Charlotte slipped from his grip as she fell back against the pillows, his pace quickening, sliding in and out of warm, silky walls with motion that overwhelmed her senses. Her hips raised, trying to take him deeper, guiding him into that perfect angle while his lips silenced the loud moans trying to break through. Thin trails of tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes as Aris licked into her mouth, her back arching up off the mattress into him, trying to get as close as she physically could.

“A-aris-!”

“I’ve got you,” he broke away, kissing the side of her head while she quivered, burying her face in his shoulder. “I’ve got you, Charlie…”

“Don’t-” she sucked in a breath when he hit that sensitive spot again, electricity shooting through her veins. “Don’t let go of me… Aris, please-!”

Aris gripped her hip with a little growl and flipped her again, balancing her on top of his hips. Charlotte dropped back down to his chest with the first thrust up into her, trembling and burning as one of his hands guiding her back to his lips, drowning in soft kisses and his light moans. The other locked down her hips as her body tried and failed to brace for his member inside her, ass lifting up and sliding down in time with his guidance. It was getting to be too much. Aris seemed to know that, rough hand sliding up an overly sensitive body with a weak cry from her. He tweaked and twisted at her nipples propping himself up to get access to her chest, massaging one as a warm tongue swirled the other. He nipped at it experimentally before trailing kisses back up, leaving love bites in his wake.

When he reached her lips he cracked his hips up again, and Charlotte went limp in his arms, falling apart with a weak cry of his name. Release dripped down her thighs while she panted, feeling his cock twitch inside her as Aris came with her, slow, sloppy thrusts pulling them both through the high. He quickly pulled out as sticky cum clung to her thighs, her hand finding his as she crumbled back into his chest. Aris was pressing little kisses against her face as the brilliant scarlet sheen faded into pink. Charlotte pushed strands of sweaty ginger hair out of his face, melting again at the sight of his eyes.

They were like little chips of a hearth fire, warm and comforting rather than intense and consuming. Tiny flecks of gold and green danced within, casting little honey tones behind blown out pupils. His smile lit them up, twinkling like dappled rays of sunshine as his forehead thumped against hers, fingers running down her back. Even despite the shadows that clouded beneath them, they were always warm and beaming for her. Only her. Charlotte knew she was crying, but it was for the right reasons this time. Aris banished them with quick flicks of his fingers as soon as they dared to appear.

“I love you,” he murmured. 

Fatter tears rolled down her cheeks. Aris blinked before flashing a little smirk. Charlotte opened her mouth to ask why when he abruptly tackled her back down and licked her cheek. She sputtered for a moment when tears dried up, gently tapping his cheeks between her hands while his arms locked around her waist. He looked so proud of himself with waves of fluffy, fiery ginger hair framing his face, spilling down around his shoulders. Charlotte poked his cheeks with a little huff, narrowing her eyes.

“What?” he laughed. “You stopped crying, didn’t you?”

“Mm,” she settled in closer as Aris popped his shoulders with a quick roll, hands reaching around her to grab her ass with a dorky grin. “You’re ridiculous.”

She yelped as he hiked her up, laying down on her chest with a happy smile. Charlotte glared down at him as he glanced up between her bruised covered boobs, amber eyes feigning innocence.

“Best of both worlds,” he kissed one hickey, squeezing her tight.

Charlotte wiggled free and jumped for his neck, giggling at his startled scream. Pale hands forced hair away as her lips latched at his collarbone, sucking hard as she popped away with an obscenely loud sound. Aris punched her shoulder playfully before yelling when he saw the mark. She smirked and went to leave another when she grabbed his abdomen, freezing when she grazed over the slats of his ribs.

“You lost weight…” her voice shook.

He frowned. “Just a little.”

“It was because of me, wasn’t it?” she gripped his hand when it came around hers.

“Charlie, when your wife of 300 years goes into a coma after attempting suicide because she was possessed by a Fiend god, it tends to make you a little anxious.”

“... I’m sorry.”

Aris tugged her back down, flicking her forehead. “I’m the casualty of my own stupidity. That’s not your fault, Charlie.”

She glanced down at the ugly scar piercing through her abdomen, with its horrible pockmarked, indented skin. Aris huffed and dragged her down all the way, forcing her right back against him. Charlotte melted back against his lips as he intertwined their fingers together, everything momentarily forgotten as he pulled apart, resting beside her. Roaming hands massaged up and down her body as Aris pulled blankets over them, curled against his chest and shoulder. When his fingers ran over the scar, she felt him flinch. She grimaced.

“I know it’s ugly…” she mumbled.

He scoffed. “Nothing about you is ugly.”

“My actions are.”

Aris turned to face her, eyes turning serious while his brow furrowed. Charlotte’s eyes watered as his arms wrapped around her, tucking his face in her shoulder. Silence fell for a long moment before she heard him sniff, pulling apart with equally wet eyes. Her hand shook as she pulled long, disheveled strands away, tears falling as he took her wrist and kissed it.

“I missed you,” he choked out as they fell slow and thick. “I don’t care about any of that. I have my wife. I have my Charlie. That’s all I give a shit about anymore. All I want and all I see in my future is you. We’ve all fucked up along the way to getting here. Maybe you and I more than anyone else. … But I know you. I know you deserve happiness. So let me be selfish and give it to you even if you don’t want it.”

Charlotte kissed him long and hard and fell in love with him all over again. Just like she would for the rest of their lives, even with the past hanging over them. Aris held her so carefully and gently none of it seemed to matter.

Who cared about the past when he was her future again?


	12. Get some Luca :3

“Rose…”

Luca felt an arm slide around her middle, dragging her out of sleep. She mumbled something unintelligible as a rough hand ventured under her shirt, closing the distance between her and an absurdly warm chest. Soft kisses pressed against the back of her neck as tangled ebony hair was gently moved away, soft locks grazing over skin. Still groggy, she didn’t register a hand gripping her chest until low purring met her ears.

“Rose, Kai wants her attention…”

She blinked open green eyes into the darkness of her room as Kai continued pressing toothier kisses across soft skin, trailing from her exposed shoulder to the underside of her chin. Luca jolted awake when his tongue darted out, a cold stripe hitting colder night air as his grip on her tightened. The Seraphim looked over her shoulder as Kai leaned over her, abandoning where he massaged her chest to grip her hand, pressing her into the bed. Glittering teal eyes were half-lidded in the dusk as he leaned forward, quickly catching her lips with an excitement that never seemed to dull with time.

“You’re a pain,” she whispered when he let her break for air, letting him shoulder her onto her back as he settled between her thighs.

He flashed a smirk that sent chills down her spine, lengthened canines glimmering. “Kai knows she is lying.”

Kai braced himself with a forearm as he squeezed her hand, guiding her head to the side as the Fiend placed kisses from the corners of her lips down until they caught on the cloth shirt. His head raised with a small pout, releasing her hand to tug on the hem.

“Off?” he murmured.

Luca grunted and propped herself up, watching his eyes literally light up as he tugged it off and threw it away. Kai’s lips attached at her collarbones while her body flushed, biting her tongue as he licked a stripe between her breasts. She whimpered, wiggling as sharp teeth grazed a hardening nub before a deft tongue swirled it, giving a brief suck before kissing back up. His hand replaced his lips, massaging a thumb over it. Kai pressed down into her, nails grazing up her arm like a ghost before locking around her hand again. He pulled it to his lips, glimmering eyes opening halfway again as he pulled her palm back, licking up her wrist with his teeth bared. Her face flushed, practically burning as Kai pressed one long, kiss against it, making full, heady eye contact. Her stomach coiled as she whispered his name.

The Fiend fell to the side, pulling her onto hers as their lips locked again. Her hands jumped to graze fingers through the shaved sides of his undercut, weaving through curly hair as she held his face close. He nipped experimentally at her bottom lip, swiping his tongue across for entrance, leg hooking over hers as Kai nudged her on her back, hips rocking slowly against her growing wetness. One hand cupped her face, the other back to serving as a brace while her mind went fuzzy. His head tilted as he let out a soft moan, her hands bunching tightly in soft black locks. Luca felt dizzy, clinging to his continued kisses as he purred loud and proud, holding onto him as if he were the only solid thing in the world.

For something so destructive, he was so gentle. Every little turn was calculated and caring, every switch of position was a suggestion, not a demand. Luca could feel her heart beating like a drum in her chest as it swelled for the one holding her so delicately. Her hands dropped from his hair, grazing down his shoulders over the jagged geometric lines crossing his body. Kai’s hands ghosted down her sides, settling at the base of her hips as fingers slid underneath the hem of her underwear. She lifted her hips without a word, still holding him by the mouth as he chucked his clothes away.

Kai kissed her forehead before dropping back to her lips one last time, holding her tightly. “Luca… Kai’s Luca…”

Luca smiled. “Your Luca… What way do you want me?”

He moved onto his side, arms outstretched. She raised an eyebrow initially before it softened, settling her back flushed against his firm chest. All he wanted to do was hold her. She couldn’t deny him that, certainly not when the straining tip of his member pressed against her wet folds. Luca gasped as Kai slowly spread her open, a hand hooking underneath her thigh while she sunk down, She could feel herself quivering as his thrusts rolled up into her, waves of hot pleasure rolling up through her core as he hit that sweet spot inside her slick walls. Kai’s free hand cupped her breast, rolling fingers over her sensitive nipples interchangeably. Tears pricked in her eyes from pleasure alone as his lips attacked her neck, licking little marks before softly kissing down to her shoulders, little sounds interrupting the rumbling in his chest as she began to squeeze tighter around him.

A particularly uncontrolled snap from his hips nearly made her scream, curling away onto her stomach. Kai’s hips froze as his grip loosened, nervous.

“Did Kai hu-”

“N-no-!” she mumbled into the pillow, panting. “That w-WAS-!”

Kai pressed her stomach against the mattress and draped his lithe form over her, thrusting hard and deep. Luca buried her face in the pillow, trying to muffle herself to avoid screaming his name. The Fiend’s kisses against her neck and shoulders continued, hands arching her hips up higher against him as every quick burst of motion sent burning chills raging across her body. Luca could feel her thighs trembling as her muscles coiled, turning her head to try and call out to him. Kai’s pace softened, leaning into her ear with a light kiss as she shook.

“Kai loves Luca,” he murmured, hands returning to cup her boobs, squeezing the best he could without breaking skin. “Luca is his world. He adores her, he will adore h-her until the end of time…”

Luca cried with relief when his pace picked back up, driving her into the pillows with a kind relentlessness she didn’t know existed. His breathing was growing sharper, low pants filling the otherwise quiet night. His arms dropped, hugging her tight as Luca moaned, fingers digging into the sheets.

“K-kai will always…” he whined before gasping, struggling to speak. “He will always take care of his Rose. J-just like n-now-”

Release flooded her body as Kai hit her g-spot one more time, crying his name like a prayer, panting so hard spots flooded her vision. Kai pulled out momentarily, eyes fearful, as Luca twisted onto her back, dragging him back down, arms locked around his neck. The Fiend moaned, holding her hips down as she caught him again, trying to get him as close to her as possible.

“F-finish,” she cupped his face. “I’m okay, you can finish.”

Her legs immediately locked behind his waist as Kai slid back inside, her body shaking. Every little motion inside her felt like fire as Kai growled against her lips, breaking off into a high pitched moan as she tugged at his hair. Shockwaves rolled through her as his pace became erratic, abandoning holding her hips in place for framing her face, tangling through her hair. Luca cried out weakly as her body locked up as he hit home again, tears sliding down her cheeks as Kai’s kisses broke away, biting hard into his lip as his muscles released, his seed spilling inside her in uneven waves, dripping down her thighs. She trembled as he lay for a moment, collapsing into her shoulder with disjointed breathing while her fingers ran across his scalp. After a long moment, he pulled out, nuzzled his nose against hers.

“Kai’s Luca-” he fell beside her, tugging her into his chest as his voice choked with emotion. “Kai loves her, Kai loves her so much.”

“I love you too,” Luca snuggled into his chest, jumping when his hands around her hips spurred an aching feeling she wasn’t going to get rid of any time soon.

She could hear the apology already forming on his lips as she kissed it away, body warm and tired and content. Sore, but happy. Kai’s chest was rumbling like thunder, nuzzled into her hair while he tugged the sheets back up.

“We should clean up...” she yawned, eyelids already drifting shut.

“Mayhaps,” he yawned in response, settling in deeper against her. “But Kai is happy here.”

“We’ll stay here then.”

Kai’s nails grazed over her back, dragging her closer to falling asleep again. Luca snuggled in against his shoulder and the pillow. When his hand abruptly stopped, she glanced up through hazy eyes.

“Lucasta…” he squeezed her.

“Kai?”

“Does she… what does Kai mean to her?”

“You are everything to me,” she laid back down with a small smile. “You’re my family, my best friend, my confidant, my rock-”

He purred so loud it almost shocked her, sounding almost like a tiger’s roar. She giggled and let him push her onto her back, settling happy on her chest without a care in the world. She could stay with him like this for hours. Maybe she would.

He was too precious to leave.


	13. Get some more Luca !!

Curled up underneath the shadow of a tree, Kai tucked the blanket tight around his shoulders. Rough bark scratched against his back as a crisp breeze tickled his cheeks, watching the sun set. Outside was nicer, he decided. Even if the seasons were growing colder, he preferred this. Smells were sharper and more welcoming, familiar and somewhat comforting. The blanket was pulled up to his cheeks to keep from getting windburnt and flushed, though the sting suggested they already were. 

He’d wound up outside when Luca said she was too busy for distractions. Though he understood, the words still stung. Luca was busy with a child’s care clinic, jumping from patient to patient with clipboards of notes being flung at her in all directions. She’d gone back to work lately since he’d been doing better, but… he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss her. Days were long and lonely now. Outside was an old comfort. As cold as it was, this was more home than an empty house with his Rose.

“What’re you doin’ out here?”

Kai jumped, teal eyes shooting up as Luca knelt down beside him. A sleeve of her white coat was sliding off her shoulder, exposing the vines of her tattoo coiled down her arm. Black hair was disheveled and falling out, barely remaining in its green scrunchie. Kai’s brow furrowed as she smiled, trying to not look as concerned as he felt. Luca looked exhausted, yet she was still on her feet with a grin reserved for him.

“... Kai likes the outside,” he mumbled, loosening the blanket to cup her cheek. “It is home when his Rose is not with him.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone so much lately,” Luca frowned. “Are things… okay by yourself?”

Kai nodded, watching the leaves rustle above them in all their fiery colors. Luca leaned in, pressing a kiss against his ear where strands of messy white hair grazed. His gaze was still locked on the leaves when she lingered, absently holding her wrist when she turned his head to look at her. Kai raised a brow when Luca’s grin turned mischievous, nipping at his ear when already flushed cheeks dipped a darker greyish tone.

“Why don’t we go back to my room?” Luca whispered. “I’ll give you some special attention…”

“... her affection?” he murmured, eyes going wide.

Luca giggled, pulling him to his feet. “A little bit more than that.”

Kai practically chased her back into the house. Luca told him to get comfy on the bed as she locked the door, throwing her lab coat on top of the dresser. He was waiting expectantly, ears pricked as Luca crawled up on the mattress. Kai’s cheeks burned as she crept closer, arms framing his chest while he was pushed onto his back.

“What…?” Luca smirked, tugging out her hair as raven colored locks fell around her face in uneven waves, highlighting rosy cheeks. “Someone looks rather eager.”

“S-she is bold tonight,” Kai stammered out. “He is not used to her behavior.”

Luca pushed his blanket off his shoulders, guiding him out of the hoodie underneath. The Fiend jumped when her lips pressed against his neck, tongue flashing over the rings of bites she left behind. His hands wrapped around her nervously, still not quite sure what to do in situations like this. Kai whimpered as she met his lips, eyes closing as he guarded his teeth, trying his best not to be overexcited. Luca smiled, swiping her tongue over swollen lips as they parted, pulling her against his chest. Her hands roamed freely, thumbs running across the lines painted across his skin before they squeezed flushed shoulders and pushed him down flat.

He frowned when she pulled away, almost trying to pull her back when she began unclipping the straps of her overalls. Luca let out a little huff as she whipped the shorts off, chucking them over her shoulders. Quick hands grabbed the edge of her shirt, flinging that away as he purred, sliding hands under the hem of her bra. Luca’s cheeks flushed as Kai tugged her forward, nails grazing over her skin as he went to unclip it. A small growl escaped him when it wouldn’t give, about to just cut through it when Luca stopped him, doing it herself with a sheepish smile.

Kai pulled, trying to lead her back to hungry lips when Luca’s fingers hooked on the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers. His gaze jumped down with a little yelp when she tugged them off, leaving him shivering and needy and exposed. Luca hooked her arms under his thighs, kissing up along the lines in his skin as Kai went rigid. Evergreen eyes fluttered open, soft and adoring, and he melted, hardening as she grew closer to his length. She hovered for a moment before pressing a kiss against the scar ripping across his abdomen while he shook. Luca pressed a few more against it before ducking back down. Kai bit into his lip as Luca’s soft tongue licked a stripe up his manhood. Her head bobbed down, tongue swirling his head as Kai sunk into the blankets, trying to keep claws from shredding sheets.

Luca gave a gentle suck as she began to work him, Kai trying not to buck his hips into that delicious warmth as she slowly worked him deeper. She moaned, the soft vibration making the hair on his arms stand up straight as goosebumps broke out on his skin. His back arched as he pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, muffling the little noises escaping him as his mind went blank, single mindedly focused on not gagging Luca as hot waves of pleasure rocked through his body. Her mouth was sinfully soft, tongue working the underside of his cock until he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. 

“L-luca, here,” he was practically seeing stars. “Luca, come here-”

She froze, popping off and leaning up as his chest heaved, thighs shaking. “Too mu-”

She was cut off as Kai led her back to his lips, jolting when her hand wrapped around him again, pressure building as his breathing hitched. Luca raised her hips as Kai pulled down her underwear, unsurprised when he suddenly stopped as his nerves kicked in. She tossed them away with a little nod, kneeling as she braced around his hips. Kai’s teal eyes were half lidded and hazy, melting into every movement she made. When she positioned herself over him, Kai’s body went stiff again before his head threw itself to the side, hissing through his teeth as he fought not to buck wildly into her. Luca gasped as he spread her walls open, bouncing slowly to adjust to his size as Kai’s eyes went wide, a spark of a glow gathering in them as the lines in his skin sputtered and failed to shine. 

“You’re adorable,” she pressed a kiss against his ear, breathless as the tips heated up. “My sweet Kai…”

“Sh-she-” he captured her in a kiss, clinging as he fought to keep composure. “A-ah-!”

Luca’s pace quickened as he shivered, watching the slideshow of emotions cross his face as her heart swelled. Kai’s face somehow managed to flush darker, a small whine interrupting the purr that exploded in his chest. He threw a wrist over his eyes as he arched into her, fighting his own strength to be as gentle as he could to meet her as she rode him. Fuck, he was precious. His free hand shook as it gripped her thighs, sharp fangs glinting in the half light as he cried out her name. She called his in return, embellishing the enthusiasm with a grin as heat spread through her. Kai dropped his wrist, grunting as he sat up, dragging her deeper into his lap, desperate for more of her. Luca hummed as his forehead fell on her shoulder, his hands pulling her shoulders down to drive himself further inside her slickness.

“Rose…” Kai kissed down her neck. “Rose-!”

The Seraphim panted as Kai’s tongue attacked her chest, wetness pooling down her thighs as he took one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth. Teal eyes opened halfway, meeting her gaze with nothing but adoration between them. Luca sang his praises through gasps as he left his little marks, his hands squeezing her ass as she chased her pleasure. His confidence grew as he sucked harder, switching as a long tongue swirled the other, teasing. She could feel him leaving red bites all over her chest, but couldn’t find the focus to care with him this hard inside of her as he grew more bold, growls filling the quiet air along with her moans.

“K-kai?” she tugged at his air as bright eyes jumped up, licking his lips as he stopped his attack.

“C-can-” she bit her lip, stopping her hips. “Can you take over…? I’m kinda… kinda tired.”

Kai whipped her onto her back, quick as lightning, moving so fast she nearly got whiplash. She laughed as his forehead pressed against hers, melting into a moan as Kai’s rough snaps drove him all the way inside, spurring sounds from her mouth she didn’t know she could make. His hands locked with hers, pinning her flat against him. Kai was merciless as he growled against her lips, an odd mixture of purr and moan stuck in his chest. He was getting sloppier and messier, a sign he was close as the heat in her stomach clustered.

“R-right there-!” Luca gasped, lifting her hips as Kai repeatedly hit her sweet spot. “Nn, Kai-!”

“L-luca,” his grip tightened. “Luca feels like heaven… A-ah, Kai wants more of her-!”

Kai snapped home once more as she came with a weak cry of his name, released as her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling in snow white hair. Luca nearly cried with pleasure as Kai rolled into her through her release when she realized he was murmuring her name like a prayer. She racked her brain trying to think of what would drive him over the edge before kissing his ear, nuzzling against him.

“I love you,” Luca gasped, still coming down from her high. “You’re so good, Kai. You feel so good. You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect. You’re mine. My sweet, sweet Kai…”

He collapsed against her, catching himself just in time as he came, warm strands of cum filling her up. Kai buckled, trembling as Luca absently ran fingers up and down his back and into his hair as he caught his breath. Sticky bodies melded together as Luca wiggled and Kai grunted, sliding out of her as his head tucked under her chin. Strong arms wrapped around her, locking them in place as he panted, sharp and tight.

“Did that make up for my busy day?” she murmured, kissing the top of his head. 

Kai shook his head. “K-kai needs more Luca...”

“Do you miss me during the day?” her heart twisted as he rolled onto the side, pulling her with him as she gazed into beautiful shards of turquoise.

He responded by kissing her soft and slow. Luca rubbed his shoulders as he broke apart, nodding a little. She brushed hair out of his face, holding him close.

“It won’t be every day, lovebug,” Luca assured. “Today was an outlier.”

“Kai just wants Luca,” he mumbled. “Only Luca.”

“Well, your Luca is right here.”

He squeezed her tighter. “... More.”

“Oh, Kai…” she smiled. “You’re adorable.”

Kai clicked his tongue at her, forcing himself flush against her. She knew he was close to falling asleep as the lion’s purr erupted throughout his chest, his body warm and heavy. Luca sang a soft lullaby as Kai kissed her jaw, nuzzled against her like the missing piece of her puzzle. 

“Luca?”

“Kai?”

“Kai loves her,” he yawned, ear twitching. “Kai loves her more than she will ever know…”

Luca kissed his forehead. “Your Luca loves you, too. So, so much.”

“Luca is not going to make them shower?”

“No,” she smiled. “I’m happy here.”

“N’kay…”

Her heart nearly burst. She adored when he fell out of his odd way of talking, mimicking the modern phrases she used. Luca fluffed up her hair when he swatted her hand away, pressing his face against her shoulder.

“Nigh’ nigh’, Luca…”

She could have squealed. “Night night, Kai.”

Kai drifted off and she buried herself against him, smiling like an idiot.


	14. A nightmare for Dev

Kai grunted as a deadweight flopped onto his chest, sharp bolts digging into his pectorals. Turquoise eyes struggled to open in his sleep addled haze, brow furrowing when he realized a pair of dark sea green eyes blinked, glowing faintly in the dark. Dev frowned when Kai didn’t startle, pouting slightly. The older Fiend yawned, canines glittering dangerously as Dev sat back on his chest, eyes narrowed.

“Yes, Second Son?” Kai’s voice was thick, tilting his head to the side.

“You weren’t scared?” Dev pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It is improbable to fear one as small and cute as his son,” Kai stretched as Dev began to protest, grabbing onto his dad to stay upright. “Why has he awoken the sleeping beast?”

Dev glanced down at his hands before throwing himself down at Kai’s side, nuzzling in the gap between his parents. Kai blinked in surprise before rolling on his side, letting the boy wrap his arms around his neck. His head rested against the top of Dev’s head, a strong arm wrapped around his back. Lucasta stirred, evergreen eyes fluttering open. She glanced down at Dev quizzically when Kai just shrugged, purring low in his chest to lure Dev back to sleep. Luca scooted closer, bringing the blankets with her around them all.

“Mom…?”

She sat up as Kai glanced over her shoulder, the door creaking open as Nikhil peeked in. Lucasta waved him over, catching him when he climbed up the mattress, curled up in her lap. She pressed a kiss against his head, hugging him tight.

“What’s wrong, little bug?” Luca murmured, watching as Nikhil’s paler gaze searched until it settled on Dev.

“He had a bad dream…” Nikhil mumbled. “I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“Dev is fine,” Luca nodded. “Kai’s got him. You’re such a good little brother.”

Nikhil squirmed out of her grip, settling down between them. A small hand reached out, placing itself square between Dev’s shoulder blades. His eyes shimmered as his will sparked, Lucasta watching with a little bit of pride as Dev’s spiked shoulders slumped down, curling deeper into Kai’s shoulder. Nikhil looked up at her as Luca smiled, dropping his hand. His eyes drooped, flopping into pillows. Kai smirked as Luca settled back down holding their youngest son, already passed out on his back. He opened his mouth to say something when he jumped as the door closed, Asha hopping up with a big yawn.

“You’re a little big for this,” Luca laughed as Asha shoved her way between her brothers, arms wrapped around her little brother.

“‘M not…” Asha mumbled, glancing at Dev. “Is he better?”

“Dev is asleep and is purring,” Kai squeezed him. “And very attached.”

“Like father, like son,” Luca flicked his ear.

Asha tugged up her blanket as Dev stirred, turning and tucking himself against her instead. She feigned a huff of annoyance, absently patting Dev’s head. Her cheeks flushed when both of her parents smiled at her, proud, resulting in the blanket going over her head. Kai and Luca sandwiched them when Asha groaned.

“Why did she come here if it was not for concern?” Kai teased.

“Because my bed was cold,” Asha snapped, kicking under the sheet.

“You love your brothers,” Luca sang when dark eyes popped out from under her blanket, pupils narrowed into slits despite the dark.

Something else was about to come out of her mouth when Dev mumbled Asha’s name and both parents watched their daughter’s heart melt a little. Asha let out a long sigh and glared up at the ceiling, pinned down between her family. Luca hummed, kissing her head as Asha closed her eyes relenting to being stuck. Kai reached for Luca, fingers intertwining.

“You make cute kids,” Luca smiled, a finger stroking Nikhil’s cheek.

“It is only because of his Rose’s beauty that his children are perfect,” Kai propped himself up, sneaking her a quick kiss.

Luca ran her fingers through his fluffy white hair, beaming as his purr resumed, soft as a kitten. They turned on their sides, wrapped around their children as Kai’s gentle touch lulled her to sleep. They fell asleep as a family, curled up underneath blankets…

… And woke up to Asha trying to hurl Dev away from her and Nikhil clinging to his mother as his older siblings fought. Dev shoved his sister onto the floor with Asha threatening to beat him up, the two sprinting out of the room to pummel each other without getting yelled out. Nikhil chased them, not wanting to be left out.

Kai stared at the door, wondering if he should stop them when he realized Luca wasn’t preoccupied anymore. He threw himself against her chest, cuddling her like a stuffed animal. Luca shook her head, kissing his shaggy hair.

“Kai, they’re going to destroy something…” she warned.

He shrugged. “Entities of destruction require spaces to wreak havoc.”

“Sometimes I think you make up the rules of raising Fiends as you go,” Luca poked his cheek.

“Impossible,” Kai pressed a kiss against her chest. “Her Kai is a vault of knowledge… And Kai wants his wife to pay attention to him.”

“Then come here,” Luca tipped his chin up. “We have twenty minutes max before something breaks and the shouting begins.”

Kai purred against her lips, only smiling when he felt her mimic the action.


	15. Kai is lonely;-;

Boxhead was judgement. Divine retribution for a god stepping too far out of line, a whip that cracked as a warning and then as the knife that fell without pity. The reason the godly Divine came to fear their fragmented kin to begin with, fearing an end of eras and the rise of deities they deemed uncontrolled and barbaric. It was the being that could strip and assign godhood through ritual and flame, the being that determined the fate of the world. 

There were rules Boxhead was to follow. Rules that rang empty in his mind from a woman’s stern voice, love buried underneath duty and honor.

“Pass judgement without interference, without bias.”

“Erase our names, our histories, our identities.”

“Remove all emotion from our hearts.”

“Revel in the fear of our name.”

“... there is only Boxhead,” he murmured, staring at his fingertips, of the lengthed claws adorning his hands. “But what if there is no longer a need for a Boxhead? What is he then?”

Boxhead stared down into the water of the crystal clear water, sparkling brilliant white against waves of blue and teal and green. Turquoise eyes scoured over the lengthed white of his teeth, meant for tearing and maiming. Claws dug into the wet mud under his feet, carving grooves as deep as he could manage. Geometric lines flickered bright turquoise over bare skin, interrupted only by the gash across his lower belly. Kai trembled, raising a hand over it. His head was beginning to pound again as screams echoed in his ears, of fire and a booming voice and tears.

He didn’t remember acquiring it. He had watched this body acquire it, distant and in horror, watched a broken form pour black blood across the earth.

Somehow, that body that had broken had been him but he couldn’t remember it. Couldn’t remember the feelings, the horror, that this body had felt once it stumbled to its feet and found what broke everything into shards of glass. What had happened? Why did he know, but why could he not remember? Wasn’t his purpose to know everything? To understand without flaw?

He should remember, not know. He knew who Kai was, but he couldn’t remember Kai. Everything Kai was, no, everything Kai had been floated beyond the mirror-like surface separating him from the past. Boxhead knew who Kai Akuma had been. The eldest son of… of the previous Boxhead. Her name. What had been her name? She had been… kind? Stern? Had she been? Was that false? How would Boxhead know? Boxhead was not Kai. Boxhead had forsaken that name, that identity…

Yet it still clawed underneath the surface of his skin, threatening to break free.

The Fiend fell backwards, ripping at the messy, tangled strands of his hair. Why was this so confusing? He… IT, THEY tore at the roots. The head ached. Hammers, knives, drills, claws all compressed inside the skull, all trying to scream things that weren’t understandable, that all contradicted and confused. Claws scored down to the neck, frantically pressing at the collar hanging there like shackles, whimpering in relief as the box emerged, encasing the chaos roaring inside, cold steel providing relief as a branded cheek pressed against its polished surface.

“Inheritance be damned, I will not lose my son.”

Hands slammed against the cubic surface, ripping it back off. Her voice AGAIN, stern and kind and deep and rolling like thunder. Kai’s mother with her harsh turquoise eyes and harsher face, beautiful but cruel and it made Kai’s heart twist and it was twisting Boxhead’s too and it HATED IT HATED IT HATED IT.

These weren’t Boxhead’s emotions, they were Kai’s. These weren’t Boxhead’s memories, they were KAI’S. So why, why why why why WHY was BOXHEAD feeling them?! Kai Akuma died cradling his mother’s severed head and Boxhead had been born when he wrapped the collar around his neck. It shouldn’t… HE shouldn’t…

It was crying into the dirt and mud, wailing into the night over memories that weren’t its own. It curled into a tight ball, ripping through the hardened skin around the collar as black blood welled between fingertips. Renewed pain nipped at his senses, piercing through the throbbing, drilling aches within the skull. Claws tore at what they could, dropping down to shaking shoulders it a hug he wished had belonged to the one who had… had…?

Had she been kind to him? The Rose with green eyes?

“You’re more of a monster than Emma ever was,” she spat, black glow of a destructive will crackling in her palms. “You MADE her a monster. At least she wasn’t born one.”

Of course she said that she knew Boxhead, angry vengeful Boxhead that placed its own agenda before the world’s in an effort to destroy the world as it was known. She hadn’t known Kai. Kai had died long, long, long ago. Boxhead had been born in the aftermath. It shouldn’t pervade the box, it should not cause such turmoil. Yet it did and it gouged itself over it, shredding down its arms and chest in an effort to feel a different kind of pain than the one that plagued heart and mind when recollection of her assaulted the senses. 

She had discovered its intentions the same as they all had when the box was removed to witness new godhood. They all had. Boxhead did not want to remove the box. She was the only one who was supposed to witness Kai’s dead face, not all of them. But they were all present.

“You’re a Fiend,” the Philosopher had said blankly. “Of course you’re a Fiend. It… it all makes sense now.”

Accusations flew. All of them accurate.

Revenge. Vengeance. Fiend nature. Destruction. Desire for chaos. Corruption. Forsaking the rules that binded. Grief. 

Grief.

She had yelled at Boxhead over grief, and then they all turned their backs. It shouldn’t bother the Boxhead. It was impossible to allow it to.

“You say you know everything,” the Rose had backed Boxhead into a corner. “Then how do you expect me to forgive you if you know why I did all of this?”

Saving her mother. Her friend. Her father. It had never been about the Rose. Her reasons were the only unselfish desires in their entire circle. Boxhead had caused the downfall of two of those souls. It’d dug the grave for one personally. Possibly the third. It was a dire situation. One that Boxhead knew would resolve itself soon.

The head still ached. The weight around the neck was suffocating.

Kai was dead and still Kai’s emotions clouded the Boxhead. They always had.

How was this allowed? How…

“You’re Kai?” she had asked.

Was that it? Was Boxhead… Kai? Was Boxhead still Kai? Claws continued to tear through skin.

The body felt weak. Turquoise eyes glanced around. A lake of black blood had been created, staining the clear waters grey. Weak. Tired. Agonized. Boxhead submitted to its body and fell away as it healed on its own. Stopped gashing, stopped fighting. Submitted. Hands trembled as they fell on the scar that had killed Kai.

Had this… been the scar that killed Kai? Or had it been-

“A-as-asha…?”

The caves had been winding. He’d found the children’s bodies first, all broken down and fading to ash. That alone had been enough to land a crippling blow. Then he went deeper into the caves. Just meters away, his foot hit something cold and hard. He had looked down.

A steel box.

Right behind it, a decapitated corpse.

He had clutched the box, carried it to reunite it with the children. Siblings. His.

Kai died with them, watching their bodies crumble to dust.

Boxhead emerged days after with new weight around the corpse’s neck.

Boxhead weaved its own nightmare into existence soon after.

Somewhere, it felt a familiar tug. A voice calling out, distant and echoing. It was ignored. There were no more voices to listen to. The ones that mattered no longer desired Boxhead. They had told Boxhead to leave. They had died. They had banished him. Boxhead shielded its true face with the box, begging it again to kill whoever was left pounding inside its skull. To block out the voice that drew closer with every call.

“Kai…?”

That was not its name.

Soft knuckles wrapped on the box. Turquoise eyes peered through the darkness. Astonishment gripped the body in a vice, eyes widening within from what was witnessed.

“Take it off,” Lucasta knocked again. “I want to talk to you.”

Immediately, it collapsed. Tears welled up in its eyes with a frustrated growl, chest throbbing now it time with its head. Lucasta frowned, evergreen eyes a puzzle. There were no clear emotions inside. Nothing discernable. It wanted to reach out to her and bury itself in her. Strands of disorganized, raven colored hair fell around her angelic face and sleepy eyes, skin rosy and pale but warm. Before Luca could open her mouth, he was rambling.

“Boxhead regrets everything, Boxhead is sorry,” its vision was blurred by thick salty tears. “Boxhead did not know. Boxhead did not know it would h-hurt her. Boxhead did not- Boxhead was… Boxhead is lost without Boxhead. It-it… Hurts-”

“Mom is awake,” Lucasta cut it off. “Dad is okay.”

“A-ah.”

“I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“But she still hates Boxhead-”

“No, I don’t. I’ve been looking for you for a few weeks,” she sighed through her nose. “You never came when I called you…”

Flinched. Hard. Hadn’t heard her calling. At all. Suffocating, grabbing at head when hands replaced claws and minty healing sunk in while those claws tore open the ground again.

“Kai, what’s wrong…?”

“That is not our name-” it hissed through gritted teeth.

Lucasta frowned. “You told me it was.”

“Our name is Boxhead. There is no Kai. Kai is dead. Kai died and Boxhead replaced him. There is no Kai, there never existed a Kai, only Boxhead, resolutely Boxhe…” trailed off, trembling. “A-ah… L-lucasta…”

She cupped its face while it crept closer.

“Who are we…?”

Lucasta frowned before offering a soft smile, drawing it closer into her lap. “Who do you want to be?”

“H-hers,” it cried. “What she wants us to be. Anything if… if it’s not the monster she sees-”

“I don’t see a monster when I look at this face,” she brushed her thumbs through tears. “Boxhead made mistakes. … But this is Kai’s face, isn’t it?”

“Boxh-”

“Boxhead is a small part of you from a very bad time in your life,” Luca murmured. “You are not Boxhead. Boxhead is not you.”

“L-luca, who is he…? Please-”

Its body locked up as Luca tugged at the metal collar around his neck. Luca frowned, toying with the complex locks at the nape of its neck before sighing and decimating them under her touch. The loops and slats of steel fell away, tumbling into her hands. The weight was gone. Turquoise eyes stared at her, lost and dazed and confused. Luca dropped the collar between them.

“You are Kai Akuma,” Luca kissed his forehead. “And you are mine if you still want to be.”

He touched his neck with uncertainty, staring at empty fingers. Tears fell in waterfalls when he stared at her with the centuries of unlocked, rampant emotions.

Kai collapsed into Lucasta.

Not Boxhead.

She held Kai while he cried, and always would.


	16. But Luca makes company

Lucasta pushed open the back door to her house, peeking around. Setting sun cast fiery orange beams across the kitchen, revealing any tall shadow that existed. Table, chairs, flowers… but no people. Gentle fingers tugged at Kai’s hands, trying her best to coax him inside. The Fiend’s posture was tense and stiff, whining in the back of his throat. Lucasta shushed him with a kiss against his nose, tugging his lithe body across the threshold. 

“They are here…” he fidgeted, eyeing upstairs.

“And so am I,” Lucasta reassured. “Mom had physical therapy today and Dad spent most of the day with Collu at the capitol. Trust me, they aren’t waking up. It would take a miracle.”

Kai allowed himself to be led towards the upstairs, following nearly on top of her. Turquoise eyes were laden with exhaustion, but he would do whatever she asked of him. Luca gestured to a door, opening it quietly. Kai blinked in the dark light, pupils widening to take in a small bathroom that smelled exactly like Luca. It must have been hers. Sweet and fruity and floral. Luca quietly told him she’d be back, slipping away for a moment and closing the door behind her as she left.

Claws scratched lightly at his skin, uncomfortable. There was a mirror above the sink, and he did not want to look at it. Kai stared down at the floor with its soft mats and cold tile, sinking down against the base of the tub. Where the mirror couldn’t follow him.

With a soft whine the door clicked open and Luca returned, clutching two big fluffy towels. Kai watched her set them down, locking the door behind her as she flipped on a fan. Gentle white noise drowned out anything from outside as she slowly made her way to the tub. Hot water rushed out, spilling steam as she twisted it to cool, gauging its temperature with her fingers.

“Do you like baths or showers?” she glanced up, appraising soaps.

“Baths…”

“You’re a little messy for a bath,” Luca frowned. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up and then you can soak for a little bit?”

Kai fell into her shoulder with a small nod. Luca patted his head, standing up and pulling him with her, teetering from the difference in height and weight. Turquoise eyes watched as Luca dipped down and pulled a small lever, water spraying up through a taller nozzle. She tugged the flowery shower curtain back and patted his waist.

“Clothes gotta come off,” she mused. “They’re rags at this point. If you showered in them, they’d make more of a mess.”

He chucked them to the floor without hesitation. Luca’s face went a bright pink before it dulled, pushing him towards the shower. Kai stepped inside, immediately greeted with a downpour of warm water that washed over taut muscles. His face lifted towards it, fluffy, unruly black hair matted down against the stream. It was… nice. It was warm. His gaze shifted downwards. Dirt and blood and whatever else he’d collected ran down the drain in little streams.

“Are you rinsed?” Luca called. “No more dirty water?”

Clear streams ran down the drain. “... Yes.”

A pale hand reached past the shower curtain and pushed the little lever down. The faucet immediately started to pour water back into the tub as Luca tugged the shower curtain back and away, clogging it so the basin began to fill. Kai slowly laid down in it, warm water lapping at his legs and back until it rose to his chest. Luca was collecting soaps and trinkets above him, shoving them into her overalls pockets. He watched lazily as she slowly kneeled back down, resting an arm and chin over the lip.

She hummed and set her bottles out. “I like flowery nature-y smells. They’ll probably be a little girly. Sorry.”

“But it will smell like Luca…?” he watched her raise one, squirting a stream of pale yellow soap into her palm.

“It will smell like Luca,” she repeated, grabbing a cup from the counter. 

Lucasta dipped it in the warm water, nudging him back to pour it over his head. Kai spat it out when it got into his mouth, wiping eyes where it had gotten in the way. Kai was going to protest before an angel’s touch silenced him. She worked the soap across his scalp with an almost phantom grip, nails and fingertips rubbing and massaging. The smell of honey and apples hit his nose as Kai melted into her touch, a low rumble breaking through his chest.

“There’s that sweet purr of yours,” she smiled. “I missed it.”

Kai’s eyes drooped shut as she kept working magic across his aching head. Her fingers swirled everywhere. Behind his ears, his temples, up and down the base of his neck, down it, at his crown. He could have cried with relief. He nearly did when she removed her hands, pushed back as Luca dumped more warm water over his head. Fingers swiped soap and hair away from his eyes as his purr grew quieter. Luca’s hands vanished once more. But then she was working through his hair again with a thicker substance, repeating the motions and taking her sweet time.

He was near asleep when she left his scalp, returning with a wet cloth and more soaps that smelled like pears. Kai felt her scrub at his skin everywhere she could reach with such a loving touch that it brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t deserve this. Didn’t deserve her. Warm water crashed lightly over his head again, washing away all the suds and stress. She returned to scrubbing him down, lifting his legs and forcing him up to get at his back.

At one point, turquoise eyes fluttered open to watch her. Lucasta was highly focused, taking extreme care in how she handled him. It was a physician’s touch to be sure. She was examining every inch of him for abuse.

But her cheeks were also nearly crimson, and Kai had never seen her react that way to a patient before.

“Rose…?”

Lucasta pushed wet hair away, trying to collect her thoughts. “I… Do you want to soak for a little bit longer? Or get dried off?”

“Box… Kai wants Luca…”

“You gotta come out for Luca.”

Kai winced, pushing himself up from where he relaxed. Luca reached into the water, draining it away. She snatched the first towel as he stood on wobbly, unsteady legs, leaning against the wall for support. Lucasta helped him out, patting him off with the towel. Her face was still red, even when he leaned into her shoulder and she whipped the towel around his waist. The second went over his head, ruffling out waterlogged hair until it maintained a damp, fluffy bounce. It wrapped around his shoulders as she patted off his chest.

He stayed silent for a few more things. Lotions and sticks and brushes and toothpaste. Things he didn’t usually consider, but she was insistent upon. By the time she was done, Kai was exhausted. Her touch made him feel hot and tired. Being pulled in so many directions only made it worse. Luca knew that because she was unlocking the door and gathering his dirty clothes. Without a word, he was led to her bedroom.

Kai watched her return to the bathroom briefly to put things away, and then returned to rifle through drawers. He guessed the door should be closed, so he closed it. Luca smiled at him, pulling out a few things that… didn’t look like they were hers.

“I like men’s clothes,” she stuck her tongue out. “They’re comfier. These are all hand me downs from dad, but eh. Should fit you.”

When she retrieved underwear, he stepped back. Luca rolled her eyes.

“Please,” she snarked, standing up. “With as much time as you spent here, I started getting stuff for you too. Change.”

Kai stared at the fabric she pressed into his hands before obeying wordlessly, dropping towels and stepping into soft fabrics… He teared up.

“Luca…”

“I know, everything smells like me,” she frowned. “Is… is it too much?”

He shook his head. Lucasta smiled and changed into her own pajamas, locking her bedroom door in the process. She padded over to her bed and pulled back the quilt, sliding inside. Kai hesitated.

“It’s okay.”

Kai was at her side in an instant, curled up beside her. Nearly on top of her, head pinned underneath her chin. Lucasta turned and hugged him. Kai planted his face in her chest, trying to hide. Lucasta ran fingers along the tense skin of his head again.

“Kai?”

He glanced up.

“I’m happy you’re here with me.”

He purred away his exhaustion while Luca massaged his scalp.

His sleep was peaceful, serene.

Buried in his Luca.


	17. Luca Kai first smooch

Lucasta dipped her feet inside the lake, smiling as little fish came and investigated her toe as they mingled with the sand. Boxhead sat cross legged beside her, teal eyes peering out into the clear water. He looked like he was staring at his own reflection, probably not used to seeing it. The steel box sat at his side, another scratch across its chrome surface.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Lucasta glanced at him. “I like coming here to fish.”

“She spends a great amount of time in the wilderness, doesn’t she…” he murmured, narrowing his eyes at the water. “Nature calls to her with a hopeful song.”

She kicked her feet, stirring little ripples in the water. Boxhead’s eyes jumped from his face to the little fish, lengthened canines poking out from his lip. He leaned closer to her, observing them with pupils large as saucers.

“Why does she not cast her line for these?” he inquired, pressed up against her shoulder.

“They’re too little,” Luca nudged one with her toe. “There’s no point in disturbing them if we can’t eat them. … No, you can’t eat them.”

Boxhead scowled, bearing sharp teeth. Luca rolled her eyes, looking up at him with a tired gaze. She wasn’t sure if seeing him without the box was nice or just odd. Sure, it was fun to watch him emote now. More of his personality shone through with his absurdly animated eyes that sparked and dulled within seconds of expression. Boxhead was still fidgety, rarely sitting still except in moments of calm. He reminded her of an eel. Slippery and difficult to get a hold of.

Except for right now apparently.

He untucked his legs and placed them in the water. Boxhead ripped them back out when the fish swam over curiously, grabbing her arm. Lucasta giggled, resting her head against his when his grip abruptly softened from a clamp into a gentle hug, wrapped around. He hesitated for a second before resting his head against hers in return. Lucasta swore she heard a small rumble before it disappeared abruptly.

“You don’t like the fishies?” she frowned. “They’re just curious.”

“Boxhead does not enjoy physical contact such as that,” he hissed, glaring down at the water. “How obtrusive, how abrasive, how disdainful.”

“Then why are you hugging my arm right now?”

He dropped his grip and slid away, crossing his arms as if to prove a point. Lucasta pulled her feet out of the water and turned to face him, leaning back on her hands. Boxhead’s face was a puzzle, expressionless for once. She frowned, puffing out a cheek.

“For someone with no concept of personal space, you’re awfully jumpy,” she observed.

“She causes the Boxhead to feel off kilter,” he replied evenly, pupils narrowing back into tiny slits. “Until proper observation can draw concrete conclusion, Boxhead will refrain from all forms of contact-”

His pupils widened again when they fell on her. Lucasta pushed herself up and scooted over to his side, shoulder to shoulder. He stiffened, but didn’t inch away. Almost shyly, he rested his head against hers, both gazing out over the water. She giggled to herself. He wasn’t going to touch her, huh? That was going poorly thus far. More of his weight sunk into her, his odd eyes sliding shut. Lucasta smirked.

She pressed a kiss against his cheek, jolting when the lines criss crossed all over his skin lit up quickly, burning a warm light before they slowly died down. Regardless, swore she heard his heart pounding as they blinked away.

“What was that?” Boxhead asked, tone low as his voice dropped.

“Affection,” she replied evenly.

“Revolting,” he mumbled. “... Repeat the course.”

“... Did you like it or not?” she raised an eyebrow.

Boxhead replied by leaning into her more. Lucasta rolled her eyes, turning to sit directly in front of him. The Fiend’s eyes tracked her without blinking, head tilted to the side. She crossed her legs and leaned forward into his personal space, smiling when the lines started to flicker to life once more. His pupils stayed wide and dilated, biting into his lip. Slowly, carefully, he pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes looked deathly serious, working through a mental puzzle of his own design for once.

Lucasta sucked in a breath and closed the gap, kissing him on the nose. Boxhead froze.

“T-that-” he stammered, at a loss for words. “Those do not go there. Written records point to those being placed elsewhere for romantic displays-”

Lucasta closed her eyes and dropped to his lips. She could hear something screeching in the background, far away and distant as she pressed a gentle kiss against them. Boxhead stiffened momentarily before parting lips and tilting into it. Lucasta felt herself smile as he took one of her hands, sharp nails digging against her skin. She began to lean away when he suddenly whined, pressing one more against his nose before smirking triumphantly.

“Is that where they’re supposed to go?” she sang.

Boxhead looked down at the ground. “Perhaps. More experimentation is required to confirm.”

“... Are you asking for more attention?”

He didn’t wait for a reply, hooking her back in with the strap of her overalls. Boxhead pulled her down into the grass and rested his forehead back against hers. Lucasta watched his eyes close peacefully. She wrapped arms around his neck and snuggled in. He mimicked the motion, starting to go around her shoulder before dropping under them, latching behind her back. His skin glowed faintly, lit up dim.

“Boxhead-”

“...Kai.”

Lucasta’s gaze jutted upwards. He buried his nose in messy black hair before she could reply, a low purr rumbling within his chest.

“What did you say…?” she whispered.

“Kai,” his voice was hushed, natural and warm. “Boxhead’s name is Kai.”

“... Is that one of many names or-”

“No.”

Luca’s fingers bunched in the back of his shirt. “You’re Kai?”

He purred louder.


End file.
